Reality is Sweeter By MyBella em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: : Vejamos como seriam alguns meses após o final do segundo ano de Bella e Edward finalmente terem seu casamento. Doce e fofo, com um "M" rating apenas para ser seguro
1. Chapter 1

Reality is Sweeter By My-Bella em português.

Autora: My-Bella

Link da fic original

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s / 5322532 / 1 / Reality _ is _ Sweeter (sem os espaços)

Os personagens são da tia Steph e a fic de My-Bella que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Resumo: Vejamos como seriam alguns meses após o final do segundo ano de Bella e Edward finalmente terem seu casamento. Doce e fofo, com um "M" rating apenas para ser seguro.

Cap: 1

Winter Wonderland

POV da Bella:

A suavidade esvoaçante que mal durou um segundo antes de derreter no meu rosto superaquecido, que era o que parecia sentir, tendo a neve caindo suavemente em volta de mim, fazendo com que o pátio ficar tão branco quanto vestido de casamento que eu iria usar em apenas dois dias.

Se Alice me pegar aqui agora, ela teria um ataque, mas eu precisava neste momento. Eu precisava ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos e para passar o constrangimento pelos comentários que Rosalie havia feito. Eu sabia no meu coração que ela não tinha a intenção de ferir meus sentimentos, ou me mandar para o quintal, mas isso foi exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Alice estava, provavelmente, fazendo aquele discurso como um assobio baixo, agora para impedir-me de ouvi-la gritar com sua irmã.

Tanto quanto eu queria usar "nosso", não era hora ainda. Levou-me algumas semanas para relevar tudo que eu tinha sonhado e aceitar a realidade, mas eu tinha visto que era o melhor. Que o sonho tinha sido espetacular, de muitas formas, e agora era o meu roteiro, o meu guia. Isso eu espero que possa me manter longe dos muitos erros que eu consegui fazer em um mundo inventado, e ajudar a realizar as coisas que eu mais amava, como ter relações estreitas com Rosalie e Jasper.

Mas há um tempo para tudo e hoje não era o dia para Rose e eu. Ele viria em breve e quando acontecesse, seria muito melhor do que qualquer sonho que meu cérebro poderia evocar. Nesse meio tempo, gostaria apenas de ter de lidar com a personalidade dela que mudava a todo instante e eu já tinha certo receio.

Eu estendi a mão e peguei alguns flocos de neve, sorrindo enquanto assistia o branco delicado desaparecer e deixar uma névoa fina na minha pele. Houve um tempo em minha vida quando eu disse que eu não gostava de "qualquer coisa fria e molhada", mas esses dias tinham passado há muito tempo. Bem, pelo menos para a parte fria. Houve momentos em que estar molhada era aceitável para mim, como durante um banho, mas geralmente, eu preferia seca. Eu ri com a forma como minha mente podia vagar enquanto eu me ajoelhei, fazendo desenhos aleatórios na neve que agora estava cobrindo o rodapé da porta dos fundos.

"O que você está fazendo, amor?" Edward perguntou, assustando-me e me fazendo virar rápido e acabar caindo, sem cerimônia sobre meu bumbum. Ele riu enquanto estendeu a mão para mim. "Desculpe".

"Você não tem culpa, mas tudo bem, eu acho." Eu sorri para ele enquanto ele me ajudou a levantar e sorri ainda mais quando ele passou os braços firmemente em torno de mim. Eu estava tão preocupada que ele seria superprotetor além dos meus sonhos selvagens, depois de eu ter acordado no hospital, mas para minha alegria, ele tinha sido ... bem, ele foi perfeito. Ele fez com que eu comesse, bebesse, e descansasse o suficiente, mas ele também estava me irritando e brincando comigo. Ele estava realmente desfrutando dos nossos dias juntos, em vez de se preocupar com minha saúde e segurança a cada segundo do dia.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora sozinha?" ele perguntou quando ele se sentou nos degraus e me colocou em seu colo. "Não é esta noite a sua noite de ligação com as meninas?"

"É, mas estou apenas dando um tempo...", eu respondi com cautela. Ele pode estar provocando e brincalhão comigo, mas quando se tratava de alguém me fazendo infeliz, ele era o mesmo Edward irritado e protetor de sempre.

Para minha grande e agradável surpresa, ele não me fez mais perguntas sobre o fato de eu estar vagando sozinha aqui fora. Em vez disso, ele mudou de assunto completamente. "Eu sei que você está passando a noite com as minhas irmãs, mas eu estava esperando que você conseguisse fugir por uma hora. Há algo que eu adoraria te mostrar."

"Contanto que você não vá ter problemas com Alice", eu disse, sinceramente. A última coisa que eu queria era os dois brigados dias antes do casamento. Abriga dos dois tinha chegado a um alto patamar recentemente, porque enquanto Edward tinha recuado e descontraído um pouco, Alice tinha trocado de lugar com ele e se tornado insana com a necessidade de proteger-me de tudo o que ela considerasse perigosos para a minha saúde. A anã tinha mesmo ido tão longe que tinha até feito uma tentativa de me colocar em uma dieta saudável. Ela não tinha achado engraçado quando eu disse que ela teria que tirar minha pizza recheada de queijo de minhas mãos frias e mortas.

"Alice sabe o que eu estou planejando e não tem objecções desde que eu prometi que iria mantê-la envolvida em um cobertor o tempo todo."

Eu ri disso e beijei sua bochecha. "Então vamos ver o que essa surpresa é."

"Eu gostaria apenas de dizer uma vez mais, Amor, que eu estou aproveitando bastante sua aversão a surpresas estar quase desaparecendo completamente."

"Só até o casamento. Assim que você for pronunciado meu marido, as surpresas acabam a menos que seja um feriado importante. E declarar o 'Edward ama Bella Day' não vai funcionar, Mister Cullen."

"Você jura que você não pode ler minha mente, Ms. Swan?" ele riu, tocando sua testa à minha. Seus olhos eram de uma cor dourada e macia por toda a caça extra que ele tinha feito esta semana, uma precaução para os nossos hóspedes humanos. Eles me lembraram do buttercups (flores) que Esme esteve cultivando em sua pequena estufa atrás da garagem.

A voz de Edward chamou minha mente que estava vagando, de volta para ele. "Eu te amo, Bella. Não há nada que eu queira mais do que gastar para sempre com você."

Eu era capaz de ignorar a vontade de rir, mas não de provocar. "Você me estraga com sua bajulação, Sir."

Edward balançou a cabeça, o que fez com que caísse uma mecha de seu cabelo bronze para baixo sobre um olho e eu não pude resistir chegando e empurrando-o para longe. Ele delicadamente tomou meu pulso em sua mão e a beijou o ponto do meu pulso, seu sorriso nunca vacilando. "Enquanto bajulação pode não ser sempre verdade, verdade nunca pode ser bajulação simples. Então, se esses lábios dizem que você é uma estrela entre as velas, saiba que a Verdade foi falada e a bajulação deixada de lado."

"Se você estiver indo mostrar-lhe algo, então, ande logo e deixe de ser brega!" Alice exigiu. Ergui a cabeça em direção ao som de sua voz e encontrei-a inclinada para fora de uma das janelas do andar de cima. Ela estava com um olhar de irritação, mas falhando miseravelmente com a maneira como seus lábios continuavam a tremer.

"Não seja ciumenta, Ali," Edward disse enquanto um cobertor foi enrolado firmemente em torno de mim. "O verde não é a sua cor mais lisonjeira", ele zombou segundo antes de levantar-me no estilo de noiva e correr para dentro da floresta comigo rindo o tempo todo.

Mas o riso parecia alto no silêncio da floresta, então eu parei e me aconcheguei mais perto de Edward, apreciando o passeio. Eu só podia ouvir a nossa respiração enquanto ele nos levava por entre as árvores e eu me perguntei o quanto mais podia ouvir Edward. Claro, que me levou a imaginar o que eu poderia ouvir uma vez que eu estivesse transformada e às muitas perguntas que eu tinha sobre a minha mudança.

Edward prometeu que iria fazê-lo após o casamento. Sairíamos à noite para viajar para a casa no Alasca que Esme tinha comprado- nada como a casa, em meu sonho, mas ainda linda e a família poderia se juntar a nós na manhã seguinte. Carlisle e Edward iriam passar o dia preparando e naquela noite, eu começaria o processo de realmente me tornar uma Cullen.

Edward parou repentinamente me tirando do meu imaginário e dei uma longa olhada por toda a redondeza. Eu não tinha um bom sentido de direções e ter tudo coberto de neve tornou impossível para eu saber se eu já estive aqui antes.

O rosto de Edward estava mais pálido pelo efeito do luar, parecia estar procurando algo enquanto os seus olhos percorriam toda a parede de pedra que estávamos parados perto. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele estava procurando, ele deu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego e como era Edward, ele realmente me deixou sem fôlego.

"Bella, respire, ele riu, acariciando minha bochecha com a ponta de seu nariz. "E quando você estiver pronta, envolva seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e segure firmemente em mim". Nós estamos indo para cima e eu acho que você se sentiria melhor sobre isso se você estivesse segurando.".

"Claro, claro", eu concordei rapidamente, colocando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço sólido e pressionando meu rosto no frio lá. Subir não era uma das minhas direções favoritas. Então, novamente, também não era descer. Apenas mais uma razão para olhar para frente para o fim das minhas deficiências humanas.

Os braços de Edward se apertaram ao meu redor apenas momentos antes que o ar ao nosso redor mudou, está vindo rápido e mais frio. Durou apenas alguns segundos e depois me encontrei no colo de Edward com o cobertor envolto mais uma vez em torno de mim.

Mas desde que eu estava disposta a continuar a desfrutar a sensação e o cheiro e de estar tão perto de Edward, eu não me incomodei nem me movendo, ou mesmo abrindo os olhos. Ele parecia estar tão contente porque ele me segurou e colocou beijos aleatórios no meu cabelo por um bom tempo antes de pedir-me para abrir os olhos.

Quando eu o fiz, eu não podia acreditar, mas suspirei com a beleza que nos rodeava. Estávamos sentados juntos em um afloramento de rochas e a neve estava caindo suavemente, cobrindo tudo. A partir deste ponto de vista, parecia que os flocos foram descendo das estrelas no céu e eu senti uma enorme sensação de alegria que Edward queria compartilhar isso comigo. Ultimamente, ele estava compartilhando tanto comigo, coisas que ele tinha feito um milhão de vezes em sua longa vida, ele disse que compartilhá-las comigo o fazia sentir como se fossem experiências novas. Apreciei as suas tentativas de ser mais aberto, embora ele ainda estivesse relutante em me dizer muito sobre sua vida antes de mim. Tinha sido Rosalie de todas as pessoas que tinha finalmente explicado a sua hesitação para mim.

"_Bella, porque você acha que Edward não fala com você sobre o seu passado?" Rosalie perguntou, assustando-me e fazendo-me derrubar o livro que eu estava lendo. Meus ouvidos humanos nunca tinha ouvido entrar no quarto que Edward e eu compartilhamos._

_"Eu honestamente não sei", respondi, pegando o livro a partir do chão, enquanto não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Estávamos nos dando muito melhor, mas ainda não era tão bem. Rosalie tende a ter variações de humor perverso onde eu estava envolvida, um momento de tentar ser simpática e no próximo olhando pronta para me matar por querer me tornar uma vampira._

_Ela se sentou na beira da cama, jogando seus cabelos de ouro por trás de seus ombros e, em seguida, levantou uma mão para verificar as unhas, elas eram perfeitas, como de costume. Ela levantou os olhos dourados apenas o suficiente para eu ver que sua atenção agora estava sobre mim e então ela falou. "Isso o deixa frustrado."_

Eu podia sentir meu rosto enrugando com a minha confusão. "Eu perguntando sobre o seu passado?"

_"Não", respondeu Rose, levantando a cabeça e realmente olhando para mim. "É frustrante que ele não tenha nada a dizer. Ele não se lembra de sua vida humana, e ele tem medo que as poucas coisas que ele se lembra sejam apenas sua imaginação. Claro, ele poderia dizer-lhe tudo sobre esta versão da vida que ele está vivendo no último século, mas Edward ainda está com medo de que isso possa deformar a sua mente frágil."_

_Eu não tinha certeza se ela estava me provocando de propósito ou não, mas de qualquer forma, eu não ia deixar por isso mesmo. "Muitas coisas sobre mim são frágeis, mas minha mente não é definitivamente um deles."_

_Os lábios de Rose puxaram para cima em um sorriso e seus olhos brilharam com algo que eu não consegui decifrar. "Como estão seus esforços em escrever os detalhes de sua vida para que você não esqueça?"_

_"Tudo bem, eu acho," eu disse com um encolher de ombros._

_"E o novo laptop?" ela apertou. Ela estava definitivamente me cutucando agora._

_Eu liberei meu aborrecimento por meio de um suspiro antes de responder. "O laptop é bom. Over the top como a maioria dos presentes de Edward são para mim, mas um laptop muito bom do mesmo jeito."_

_"Se você precisar de ajuda com isso", disse ela, sumindo no final. E havia a mudança de humor de volta para tentar ser agradável._

_"Isso seria ótimo, Rosalie. Eu não queria perguntar a Edward ou Alice, uma vez que tendem a falar sobre a minha cabeça quando se tratam de eletrônicos, especialmente os mais caros."_

_"Você vai se acostumar com isso", Rose riu. E então seu sorriso se tornou triste e os seus olhos suavizados. "Você terá mais tempo do que você pode imaginar."_

A voz de veludo de Edward no meu ouvido me chamou de volta ao presente. "Bella, você ainda está quente?"

"Sim, obrigado", eu sussurrei de volta. Parecia que era errado falar alto aqui. Olhei para baixo, para a segurança dos braços fortes de Edward, a terra coberta de neve abaixo. Eu poderia apenas visualizar as bordas de um pequeno lago congelado; mais alguns centímetros de neve e seria completamente coberto. Toda a paisagem era tão bonita, uma brisa passando suavemente sob a luz das estrelas e a pequena lasca de lua que era visível.

O hálito gelado correu sobre a minha orelha, mais uma vez. "O que você está pensando?"

Sorri apenas pela quantidade de vezes ele me fez esta pergunta simples. E enquanto as minhas respostas nem sempre foram tão simples ou curtas, ele parecia gostar de cada uma delas. "Eu estou pensando que isso é lindo e eu estou extremamente feliz que você compartilhou isso comigo", eu respondi.

"Há tantas coisas que eu quero compartilhar com você, Bella. Existe um mundo lá fora, ainda mais surpreendente do que aquilo que os seus livros têm descrito. Quero mostrar-lhe tudo o que eu sei. E depois disso, podemos aprender coisas novas juntos."

"Você está nervoso, afinal?"

Ele não pedirá esclarecimentos ou fingiu que não sabia o que eu estava perguntando como ele fazia antes. Ele me respondeu de imediato e eu podia ouvir em sua voz e sentir no aperto de seus braços em volta de mim que ele estava sendo completamente aberto e honesto. "Extremamente, mas apenas porque é algo que eu nunca fiz antes. Este não é um ato egoísta da minha parte, mas um presente para nós dois. Eu posso ver isso agora e espero por ele. E eu farei tudo o que puder para torná-lo o menos doloroso possível."

"Tenho certeza que ajuda o fato de eu ter desistido de insistir."

Ele riu e beijou as costas da minha cabeça. "Sim, é muito mais fácil de ser aceito quando eu sei que vai ser em circunstâncias controladas e não no calor do momento". Então ele suspirou profundamente e eu sabia o que estava por vir antes mesmo dele abriu a boca. "Bella... Você tem certeza de tudo isso?"

Voltei-me para que eu pudesse ver o rosto dele e ele pudesse ver a honestidade e confiança no meu. "Em dois dias, eu serei a Sra. Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen e não há nada que eu queira mais. Eu não quero porque eu sonhei com isso. Eu não quero, porque você quer. Eu nem mesmo quero isso como uma maneira para não decepcionar Alice ou para dar uma satisfação aos meus pais. Eu simplesmente quero porque eu te amo com tudo o que sou e eu quero que o mundo saiba que eu pertenço a você e somente a você. Para sempre. Meu sonho me deu uma maturidade para o nosso relacionamento que eu não tinha antes, mas não influenciou o meu desejo de estar com você em tudo. Eu já queria isso mais do que a minha própria vida."

Ele sorriu e beijou meus lábios tão ternamente, me aquecendo melhor do que qualquer aquecedor nunca poderia. "Tudo o que eu já vi neste mundo e ainda é este pequeno pedaço de um ser humano que me espanta outra e outra vez."

"É isso mesmo, Cullen", eu brinquei, sorrindo para ele. "Eu fui criada só para você, com a capacidade de entreter, seja através de um momento infeliz ou uma expressão brega."

"Eu não acho que você seja brega", ele respirou, enviando o seu doce aroma girando ao redor da minha cabeça.

Sorri bobamente, incapaz de formar uma resposta, e Edward previsivelmente riu de sua capacidade de deslumbrar-me sem sentido.

"Vem, minha Bella boba. Eu tenho que te levar para casa antes de Alice ficar aborrecida comigo. E eu também ouvi dizer que Esme tem planos de fazer uma xícara de chocolate quente embebida em marshmallows e um sanduíche de queijo grelhado para te esperar quando voltarmos."

Como se tivesse apenas esperando por sua sugestão, meu estômago deu um alto ronco. "Você poderia pensar que desde que eu não sou muito grande, seria impossível para eu fazer esses tipos de sons," eu disse enquanto Edward corria de volta para a casa dos Cullen. "Então, novamente, se o meu estômago pode alcançar tal altura auditiva, isso me faz pensar exatamente o que Emmett era quando ele estava vivo. Perguntaria a ele, mas provavelmente ele iria só embelezar e dizer-me que parecia que um urso faminto que acaba de acordar da hibernação."

Edward riu e foi um belo som livre e relaxado. "Tenho certeza que você está certa sobre isso, amor."

Quando chegamos à varanda dos fundos, ele gentilmente me pôs no meu pé e dei mais uma olhada ao redor, maravilhando-me pelo fato de que a neve tinha transformado um quintal médio em uma das maravilhas do inverno. Eu só podia esperar que estivesse assim, tão lindo em dois belos dias onde eu estaria ali e me casando com o amor da minha vida-não, da minha existência.

A voz de Edward encheu meu ouvido, o enviou uma ondulação na minha espinha e me fez perguntar mais uma vez se ele não poderia ler minha mente algumas vezes. "Vai ser perfeito, amor. Um belo casamento para a minha linda noiva."

N/A: Quem gostou e quer mais, deixe review. Bjs, Lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Reality is Sweeter by My-Bella em português.

A fic e os personagens não me pertencem , mas tenho a honra de traduzí- la

Link da fic original: http: / www .fanfiction. net / s / 5322532 / 1 / Reality _ Is _ Sweeter ( retire os espaços.

Cap. 2

Posso comparar?

POV de Edward:

Um homem pode comparar a um sonho? Posso comparar? Mesmo com minhas "deslumbrantes" habilidades, como Bella os chama, eu posso me igualar ao marido que ela sonhou por meses?

Ela me disse várias vezes que ela não se preocupa com o sonho, porque a realidade é mais doce para ela. Jasper me garante que ela tinha sido completamente honesta nestes momentos e não estava tentando apaziguar minhas preocupações ... Mas ainda assim eu me pergunto.

Era mais fácil quando eu só tinha que viver até o padrão de Romeu. Ele tinha feito tantas coisas erradas que eu tinha certeza que eu nunca poderia errar tanto quanto ele tinha. Eu tinha sido um tolo de pensar que eu sabia tudo só porque eu tinha andado pela Terra durante mais dias do que Bella poderia imaginar, e eu cometi erros que faziam os de Romeo parecer grandes gestos de amor em comparação com o caos que eu forjei nas nossas vidas.

Quando Bella tinha me perdoado em nossa volta da Itália, me aceitando completamente com todas as minhas muitas falhas, eu pensei que estava longe dos padrões elevados que nunca poderia conhecer. E então ela passou meses em coma, sonhando com um Edward que estava sempre romântico, que sabia todas as coisas certas a dizer, e todas as formas certas de tocar seu coração e seu corpo. Agora, ela estava recuperada do coma e deitada comigo, um vampiro que se sentia cada vez mais como um inexperiente rapaz de dezessete anos de idade que um homem de um século de idade.

"Eu conheço essa expressão", Bella sussurrou quando ela se levantou em seus cotovelos sob a luz da manhã.

Eu sorri e coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha delicada. Eu estava esperando que ela acordasse sozinha, eu odiava perturbá-la quando ela estava realmente dormindo pacificamente. Aqueles tempos eram cada vez mais frequentes, mas ela ainda tinha noites em que acordava suando frio, sonhando com os Volturi nos atacando. Estávamos todos fazendo o nosso melhor para garantir-lhe que isso nunca iria acontecer, e ela finalmente parou de pedir Alice para checar todos os dias, embora eu pudesse dizer que ela ainda estava preocupada sobre eles.

"Como você pode saber o significado de uma ruga?" Eu questionei.

"Eu observo", ela sorriu. "Quando está alto aqui em sua testa, você está se preocupando com alguma peça de música que está lhe dando problema", explicou ela, enquanto ela passava seu dedo sobre a minha pele. Seu calor queimou uma trilha na minha testa, deixando-me querendo mais do seu toque.

"Quando está logo acima das sobrancelhas, fazendo parecer que sua testa inteira está franzindo, você está preocupado com alguém que você ama", disse ela, passando os dedos sobre minhas sobrancelhas. "Geralmente comigo", ela acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso.

"E quando ele está bem aqui no meio de sua testa, com esta linha minúscula acima dela, você está pensando excessivamente em alguma coisa." Desta vez, ela usou seus lábios, beijando todo o comprimento da linha. "E com o casamento a apenas um dia de acontecer, eu aposto que você está se preocupar com o meu sonho do coma de novo."

Puxei-a em meus braços, tocando minha testa à dela e olhando diretamente nos olhos de chocolate que sempre abria seu coração para mim, mesmo quando suas palavras não podiam. "Eu não posso ajudar mas me preocupo. Eu nunca quero que você se lamente e eu não posso ver uma maneira que eu possa chegar até ele."

Amor e diversões encheram esses orbes chocolates profundos e eu não conseguia imaginar o que ela achou divertido sobre tudo isso. Mas em vez de dizer qualquer coisa, eu esperei pacientemente, sabendo que ela iria se explicar.

Sua mão carinhosamente acariciou minha bochecha, seus olhos nunca deixando o meu rosto. "Meu vampiro bobo. Você _é _ele. Não, eu quero reparar isso. Você é melhor do que ele. Ele só poderia me amar das maneiras que eu poderia imaginar. Mas você, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ... Você me ama com todo o seu coração e alma. Pelo tanto de coisas que nós passamos, ainda é apenas um curto período de tempo, então eu sei que eu só vi uma pequena quantidade do amor você é capaz de dividir comigo. Eu sei que há muito mais para vir e estou animada para experimentar tudo. Nunca, e eu nunca, te comparei com homem que eu sonhava. Então, para o nosso bem, por favor, parar de se comparar por conta própria."

Eu não poderia esconder o sorriso que tomou conta da minha face, nem eu seria capaz de removê-lo ou parar Emmett de me provocar com isso, mas eu não me importei. Ela me amava como eu era, para melhor ou pior, e isso era algo que eu nunca tinha ousado sonhar que seria possível.

"Sentindo-se melhor?" ela riu quando ela ergueu a cabeça e inclinou escovando os seus lábios nos meus.

"Muito", eu concordei antes de dar-lhe um beijo real. Passar os últimos meses com ela acordando na minha cama, em meus braços, foi indescritível. Ela tinha razão ao insistir que passamos todos os momentos juntos, não desperdiçando qualquer um ou levando em garantia. Charlie não tinha exatamente concordado com esse pensamento, mas ele estava tão feliz por ter Bella de volta que ele não brigaria por isso. E uma vez que nós o visitávamos quase todos os dias, ele não achava que tinha algo a reclamar.

Isso iria mudar em breve, no entanto. Nós estávamos mudando para o Alasca logo após o casamento para a mudança de Bella e para ajudá-la através de seu primeiro ano. Ela tinha sido tão honesta quanto ela poderia com Charlie, dizendo-lhe que ela estava tomando o ano de folga para experimentar a vida e que frequentaria a universidade, um ano depois do que tinha originalmente planejado. Eu não tinha certeza se ela realmente estaria pronta tão cedo, mas desde que ela estava constantemente me surpreendendo, optei por não me preocupar com isso até chegarmos a essa ponto. O efeito calmante que esta mulher tinha sobre em mim era incrível e superava os poderes de Jasper. Eu estava tão feliz de tê-la de volta que eu raramente poderia ser incomodado estes dias, para grande desgosto de Emmett. Porém, eu tinha que lhe dar crédito por nunca desistir.

A mão de Bella correndo por meu cabelo trouxe a minha atenção de volta para ela. "Então, Chef Cullen, o que está no cardápio para o meu café da manhã? E tenha em mente que se a palavra" saudável "ou" Alice "acabar em sua sentença, você terá uma noiva muito perturbada em suas mãos."

Eu ri da sua irritação sobre as tentativas de Alice forçar Bella a um regime de alimentação saudável, e beijei seu nariz suavemente. "Eu estava pensando se crepes de blueberry fariam o seu paladar feliz."

"Eles estão praticamente cantando agora", ela riu.

"Vou descer e prepará-los enquanto você se preparar para o nosso dia."

"Quais são os nossos planos?"

Eu queria manter sua surpresa em segredo por um pouco mais, então eu dei uma resposta genérica. "Temos quase o dia todo para nós mesmos até hoje à noite quando nossos convidados chegam para o jantar de ensaio. Esme está muito animada para mostrar suas habilidades culinárias e Emmett está bastante orgulhoso de sua posição de assistente."

"Enquanto Emmett não vá estar dizendo 'Olá', enquanto impunha uma faca grande, como ele fez comigo."

"Não", ri. "E eu também prometo que Rose não vai quebrar qualquer tigela de salada neste momento."

"Eu me sinto tão terrível pelo fato que vocês todos terão que comer à noite", ela suspirou, enchendo seus lindos olhos castanhos de remorso.

"Não, Bella. É necessário e não tão ruim assim. Além disso, temos truques suficientes para que não tenhamos que engolir muito disso tudo."

"Bem, eu ainda me sinto mal e eu estou te dizendo agora que eu vou estar ao seu lado, cuidando de você durante todo o tempo que você esteja doente."

"Minha enfermeira particular," Eu a provocava enquanto beijava atrás da sua orelha. "Eu gosto do som disso".

"Não fique muito animado. Isso não vem com trajes ou promessas de recompensas."

"Ter você comigo é recompensa suficiente, amor."

Os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de diversão enquanto ela lutava bravamente com a vontade de rir. Mas a necessidade era muito forte e ela não conseguiu segurar, o enviando seu riso por toda a casa.

_"O que Edward fez desta vez?" Rose pensou. 'Eu tenho certeza que é algo pateticamente doce. "_

_'Droga, eu não sabia que a pequena Bella poderia rir tão alto. _"Mesmo os pensamentos Emmett tinham uma risada com eles".

Pensamentos de Jasper eram apenas uma confirmação do que eu já sabia. _"O que quer que você tenha dito, ela achou muito divertido."_

_"Cuidado, Edward,"_ Alice avisou. _"Ela vai cair da cama com seu ataque de riso se você não mantiver um braço em volta da sua cintura."_

_'Oh, que delícia! Bella está acordada!_ "Esme se entusiasmou. Só minha mãe poderia se entusiasmar tanto com seus pensamentos como em pessoa_. "Edward, você estará trazendo-a em breve"?"_

Não havia pensamentos do meu pai desde que Carlisle tinha saído para o hospital uma hora atrás, e nosso convidado desta manhã não poderia ouvir o riso de Bella da cozinha.

Em jeito de brincadeira rosnei contra o pescoço de Bella enquanto a puxei para mais perto. "Você ouviu o que aconteceu com a pequena mulher que riu de um vampiro?" Eu perguntei. Nunca na minha vida eu teria acreditado por um segundo que eu iria um dia fazer piadas como esta, mas aqui estava eu fazendo isso para Bella e desfrutando com ela.

"Não," Bella bufou. "Mas se ele tinha metade do que você tem de tolo , então provavelmente ela riu até à morte."

"Ela nunca teve a chance", eu disse, forçando um som solene. E então eu a levantei da cama rapidamente, fazendo-a gritar. "Ele teve sua vingança levando-a lá para baixo com os seus cabelos tipo palheiro em exposição para que todos possam ver e ela morreu de vergonha."

"É o melhor que você tem, Cullen?" ela riu quando ela colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Meu cabelo rebelde fez sua presença conhecida por aqui bastante vezes que eu nem sequer coro mais com isso."

"E aqui eu pensei que nunca iria crescer sem se corar," Renee riu quando eu cheguei com Bella na cozinha.

"Mãe!" ela gritou enquanto corria para a mãe. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que não estariam chegando até hoje à noite!" Bella estava tão animada que ela estava realmente pulando para cima e para baixo enquanto ela abraçava a mãe dela.

Renee se afastou o suficiente para levantar as mãos , usando-as para suavizar o cabelo de Bella. "Edward pensou que poderia ser uma boa ideia Phil e eu a tomarmos um voo mais cedo e conseguir um pouco de tempo extra com você."

"Estou tão feliz em vê-la," Bella suspirou enquanto ela abraçava a mãe com força mais uma vez. Ela olhou para mim com amor e adoração em seus olhos, sussurrando um "obrigada" para mim.

Mudar o voo tinha sido um pequeno gesto de minha parte, mas com um peso enorme e significativo para Bella. Ela queria mais tempo com sua mãe, mas tinha estado muito preocupada de ferir os sentimentos de alguém para perguntar. Então, eu tinha dado a ela, sabendo que iria agradá-la e fazê-la feliz. Embora eu não pudesse ser capaz de me comparar com o homem que ela tinha passado tanto tempo sonhando, eu seria o único a fazer a sua realidade perfeita, começando com tudo sobre este casamento.

"Mãe, estou tão feliz por você estar aqui", Bella disse enquanto elas sentaram-se juntas à mesa, ainda de mãos dadas. "Talvez você possa ajudar a controlar Alice apenas um pouquinho."

"Oh, não", Renee riu. "Não há nada que acalme aquela menina." _"Você poderia pensar que era o seu próprio casamento_", ela terminou seus pensamentos.

"Bella", Alice fez beicinho, mal se movendo, lenta o suficiente para ser considerado normal. "Por favor, diga que você está apenas fingindo."

"Bella, menta se for preciso", Rose pediu quando entrou na sala. "Alice está se tornando cada vez mais insuportável, enquanto ela faz a contagem regressiva dos segundos antes do casamento."

Eu ri das minhas irmãs, feliz por ver Rose fazer um esforço com Bella. Eu sabia que elas estavam muito longe de onde Bella desejava, mas foi ficando um pouco melhor a cada dia que passa. A recusa inflexível de Bella de permitir que Rose ficasse fora do planeamento do casamento tinha sido apenas uma coisa que Rosa precisava para levar Bella a sério sobre elas terem um relacionamento melhor.

"Bom dia, Edward," Esme murmurou enquanto beijou meu rosto. "Como você está se sentindo esta manhã?"

"Nervoso e animado, o mesmo de ontem," Eu ri, retirando as coisas que eu precisaria para fazer café da manhã para Bella e sua mãe.

"Amanhã à noite vocês dois vão estar casados", ela suspirou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. "Estou muito feliz por ambos."

"Eu só espero que o tempo continue do jeito que Bella quer ."

"Tenho certeza de que tudo vai ser perfeito. Oh, e seu pai queria que eu lhe dissesse que os aquecedores externos serão entregues hoje às três horas. Certifique-se de que haverá alguém em casa para assinar por eles."

"Por quê? Onde você estará?"

"Renee vai levar meu carro e passar a manhã com Bella antes de se juntar às suas irmãs e eu em Port Angeles para o almoço."

"Você está roubando minha noiva o dia todo?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para minha mãe. Isso não tinha sido mencionado anteriormente para mim e eu odiava ser deixado de fora de qualquer coisa sobre Bella.

"Não roubar, querido", Esme riu enquanto ela pressionou a palma da mão na minha bochecha. "Meramente um empréstimo. E nós prometemos devolvê-la a você com tempo de sobra para o jantar de ensaio hoje à noite. Além disso você vai estar ocupado com outros planos hoje."

Eu não gostei do som de seu "outros" , e minhas suspeitas cresceram quando ela imediatamente começou a recitar a história da rosa azul. Esme havia cultivado um lote na estufa especificamente para Bella levar em seu buque amanhã à noite, e para certificar-se que tudo sairia perfeitamente, minha mãe tinha lido tudo o que podia em relação à flor delicada.

"Bem, eu vou deixar você fazer o café da manhã enquanto me junto às meninas em suas conversas", Esme disse antes de correr para se juntar as outras.

Eu pesquisei cada uma das mulheres na mesa e depois olhei fixamente para Alice até que ela levantou o rosto para mim. Apontei rapidamente minha mão para ela, não precisava usar palavras reais para alertar a minha irmã . A resposta de Alice foi um sorriso e pular de volta para a conversa que estava tendo com Renee. Se eu não tivesse sido tão positivo que tudo estava predestinado a fazer Bella feliz, eu teria tentado descobrir exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mas desde que eu sabia que minha família só tinha a melhor das intenções, concentrei-me no café da manhã para o meu amor.

Eu só queria começar a fazer-lhe um pouco mais de refeições antes que ela nunca mais tivesse necessidade de comida novamente. Eu esperei por culpa, remorso, ou horror para preencher meu coração, mas a única emoção que havia era excitação. Excitação pelo futuro que estava à nossa frente e a oportunidade de finalmente segurar Bella do jeito que eu sempre quis - mostrar- lhe com meu toque o quanto eu a amava e a desejava. Muito em breve ela seria realmente a minha Bella, em todas as formas possíveis e eu estava pronto para isso agora.

_Edward, assim que terminar com o 'café da manhã da Bells, tenha o seu rabo pronto para ir,""_ Emmett exigiu, fazendo com que seu pensamento soasse extremamente alto na minha cabeça. _"Há uma manhã inteira livre de todas as mulheres à nossa frente e eu estou pronto para começar."_

Enquanto eu deveria estar pronto para amanhã e os três dias que se seguiriam, eu não estava pronto para passar uma manhã a sós com Emmett e Jasper. Não havia como saber o que meus irmãos tinham reservado para mim, especialmente porque os dois tinham estado cantando músicas pop extravagantes em suas cabeças durante os últimos três dias. Eu só podia esperar que não acabasse com qualquer um de nós na cadeia.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality is Sweeter By My-Bella em português.

Autora: My-Bella

Link da fic original

http: / www . fanfiction . net /s / 5322532 / 1 / Reality _ is _ Sweeter (sem os espaços)

Os personagens são da tia Steph e a fic de My-Bella que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Ligação de Última Hora

POV da Bella:

Sentada em um carro com a minha mãe dirigindo estava na verdade sendo mais irritante do que ter Edward dirigindo sem olhar para a estrada. Mesmo sabendo que com o cinto de segurança estava segura, eu não poderia deixar de agarrá-lo e puxá-lo mais apertado no meu peito quando ela acelerou indo para Port Angeles. Suas mãos continuaram a sair do volante e gesticular cada vez mais conforme ela ia ficando mais e mais animada com ela falando, cobrindo tudo desde minhas primeiras tentativas de alimento sólido até para o que eu deveria pensar em fazer para o meu primeiro aniversário de casamento. Apontando o fato de que eu não era casada ainda não fez nenhum bem e me deu um de seus olhares maternal.

"Bells, estou curiosa sobre algo," minha mãe disse, quebrando o silêncio de dois pontos-um segundo entre agora e suas últimas palavras.

"Curiosa? Isso é novo", eu zombei, sorrindo para ela.

"Eu estou tentando ser séria." Ela se endireitou no assento de motorista, enquanto ela falava como se uma mudança de postura fosse me vender a sua seriedade.

Não e eu iria e não pude deixar de rir de novo.

"Ok, então eu não sou a mãe mais convencional", ela admitiu, dando-me um sorriso e um olhar de soslaio. "Mas eu sou sua mãe e, como tal, há coisas que eu sinto a necessidade de te preparar para."

"Mãe, eu estou preparada o suficiente. Eu vivo com Alice e Rose".

"Eu duvido que elas te prepararam para o aspecto sexual. Elas são irmãs de Edward depois de tudo."

"Irmãs adotivas, mãe. E confie em mim, nada é tabu naquela casa. Os Cullen são muito abertos e honestos uns com os outros. É o que mantém todos eles tão perto."

"Quão aberto estamos falando?"

"Não tão aberto", eu gritei de horror. Eu podia sentir o calor em meu rosto e tinha certeza que eu poderia passar por um tomate. Minha mãe estava querendo dizer a mesma coisa que toda a população adolescente de Forks acreditava ser verdade- que a família Cullen compartilhava mais que os sobrenomes.

"É uma pena. Carlisle é um homem tão bonito."

"Mãe", eu gritei. "Phil? Seu marido? Toca qualquer sino aqui?"

Minha mãe riu, batendo no meu joelho. "Bella, você realmente precisa relaxar, querida. Você está muito tensa para uma moça de dezenove anos. Além disso, eu estava apenas brincando. Não sobre a parte bonita, no entanto. Por ser uma família composta por filhos adotivos, todos eles se parecem muito."

"É apenas a maneira de como eles são tão confortáveis um com o outro," eu menti. Não era como se eu pudesse dizer-lhe que as suas peles pálidas, olhos dourados, e os sorrisos perfeitamente brancos, eram porque eles eram vampiros. Com a minha sorte, Renee iria acreditar em mim e dizer a todos que ela conhecia e depois as pessoas arrepiantes da Itália ouviriam sobre isso e-.

Não é uma linha de pensamento que vale a pena correr atrás. Em vez disso, concentrei-me na minha mãe e no momento que teria a sós com ela nesta manhã. "Estou muito feliz que você tenha vindo mais cedo, mãe", eu disse, o que era completamente verdade.

"Estou contente por Edward ter arranjado isso. Você sabe, eu não acho que eu já vi um homem mais apaixonado por uma mulher do que ele está por você. É quase como uma daquelas velhas lendas, onde um homem lança um olhar para uma mulher e ela torna-se impressa em seu coração, deixando-o incapaz de ver qualquer outra mulher existente no mundo."

"O que você está lendo agora?" Eu ri. Era um riso nervoso, no entanto. Ela acabou de descrever exatamente o que senti quando eu vi Edward pela primeira vez. Eu nunca tinha dado uma segunda olhada em qualquer cara, e a primeira vez que eu o vi caminhar até a lanchonete, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Eu nunca teria notado que Mike estava interessado em mais do que amizade, até ele praticamente gritou isso para mim. E eu certamente não perceberia as intenções de Jacob até que fosse tarde demais. Mesmo quando Edward foi embora, ele tinha sido o único que eu queria.

"Oh, isso é perfeito!" Renee gritou, imitando Alice perfeitamente. Eu estava realmente começando a pensar que eu deveria traçar a história da família e descobrir se a minha mãe não tinha nenhum parente com o sobrenome Brandon.

"O que é perfeito?" Eu perguntei, mordendo a isca quando ela não se explicou.

"É uma loja de noivas. Temos que ir lá dentro", disse ela enquanto estacionava o carro de Esme.

"Mãe, eu tenho tudo para o meu vestido. Alice tomou conta de tudo."

"É claro que ela fez. Mas estamos procurando algo para vestir após a saída do vestido", respondeu minha mãe.

"Oh, não, nós não", rebati, meu rosto imediatamente corando novamente.

"Bells, é hora de parar de temer a sua sexualidade e abraçá-la. Confie em mim, Edward vai agradecer por isso." Yep, definitivamente a canalização Alice.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi enquanto retirava o meu cinto de segurança e abria a porta do carro. "Mãe, não vai ser estranho para você escolher as roupas para esse tipo de coisa?"

"Não. Somos apenas duas meninas comprando coisas femininas. Eu escolhi bloquear o fato de que isso será para a apreciação do meu futuro genro."

Eu pensei por um segundo sobre lhe dizer que ele não estaria apreciando nada até cerca de quatro dias após o casamento, mas teria apenas levado a mais perguntas do que eu poderia responder. Seria mais fácil me submeter a minha mãe e uma loja de lingerie com ela.

"Agora, Bells, quais são os gostos dele?"

"Gostos?"

"Sim. Ele é reservado? Ele é corajoso? Será que ele prefere um olhar modesto? Ou será que ele preferiria ver a pele imediatamente?"

"Um ..."

"Isabella, se você estiver indo ser sua esposa, você tem que saber seus gostos e desgostos."

"Nós meio que imaginamos que seria melhor descobrirmos, juntos, após o casamento."

"Bem, nós não podemos comprar às cegas", Renee bufou, colocando as mãos nos quadris. E então, assim como de repente tinha ficado frustrada, ela era só sorrisos. Ela pegou o celular, apertou alguns botões, e rapidamente estava em uma discussão quente e profunda que garantiria que eu iria passar o resto do dia vermelha como um tomate. "Alice, querida, temos um dilema em nossas mãos. Bella e Edward nunca experimentaram ... e ela não sabe seus gostos, o que torna impossível para mim ajudá-la a encontrar o tipo certo de roupa para a noite de núpcias. Estava esperando que como sua irmã, você poderia ter alguns insights sobre as preferências de Edward. Oh, você tem! Está? Maravilha! Vamos ver você em breve então."

Eu balancei a cabeça em derrota, sabendo que não havia nenhuma maneira de sair disto.

"Bells, relaxa," minha mãe riu, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e me puxando para perto. "Basta pensar neste momento como a ligação de última hora da com sua mãe e sua futura cunhada."

Eu realmente esperava que Edward estivesse tendo um melhor momento com seus irmãos. Pelo menos um de nós deveria estar tendo uma manhã relaxante.

POV de Edward:

Eu odiava não dirigir. Eu detestava não dirigir. E eu especialmente desprezo não dirigir enquanto estou preso na parte de trás do jipe de Emmett.

"Quer parar de ficar emburrado sobre a coisa de dirigir?" Jasper perguntou, virando-se para olhar para trás em mim. "Você está matando o meu bom humor."

"Basta pensar em Bella e o fato de que você vai se casar com ela amanhã à noite," Emmett sugeriu. "Isso sempre coloca um sorriso burro e pateta em seu rosto."

"Posso saber para onde estamos indo ?" Eu perguntei, ignorando as provocações do meu irmão.

"Nós vamos onde a estrada nos levar", Emmett gargalhou. "Somos três homens saindo e tendo alguma ligação de último minuto antes do nosso irmãozinho mergulhar e se torna um homem casado."

"E nós temos um clima alegre," Jasper riu, imediatamente afetado pela mudança na minha disposição.

"Isso realmente vai acontecer", pensei. "Ela vai se casar comigo."

"É claro Bells vai casar com você. A garota é louca por você", Emmett respondeu. "Ela até-Ops", disse ele, rapidamente começando a assobiar e evitando olhar em seu espelho retrovisor.

"Ela o quê?" Exigi.

"Não é nada ruim então deixa pra lá", disse ele. Ele ainda se recusava a atender os meus olhos no espelho.

"Emmett. Diga-me agora," eu pedi.

"Cara, relaxa," Emmett respondeu. "Não é nada ruim. É uma surpresa para você."

"Apenas conte pra ele," Jasper disse. "Você sabe que ele não será capaz de esquecer."

"Tudo bem, mas você não ouviu isso de mim", Emmett disse com um suspiro. "Ela quer surpreendê-lo para o casamento. Ela está tendo Alice ensinando- a a dançar."

"Alice até comprou uma cópia do vestido de Bella para a aula prática apenas no caso de ela transpirar durante as aulas de dança," Jasper riu.

"Ed, cara, você parece muito quieta aí atrás", Emmett disse, virando a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Ela está tentando aprender a dançar para mim." Parecia ser a única coisa que eu era capaz de dizer no momento. Dançar era algo Bella tinha tanta certeza que ela não poderia dominar, mas aqui estava ela tentando fazê-lo só para mim. Cada vez que eu achava que sabia a profundidade do seu amor, eu descobria quão ignorante eu realmente era.

"Ele está atordoado," Jasper riu. "Ele ainda não entendeu."

"Entendeu o que?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, totalmente sem noção," Emmett concordou, balançando a cabeça para mim.

"Entendeu o que?" Eu repeti.

Jasper e Emmett trocaram um olhar e então Jasper voltou seus olhos para mim. "Bella poderia ter um corpo humano, mas ela tem emoções para rivalizar com qualquer vampiro por aí. Tem sido assim com ela desde a primeira vez que te viu."

"Isso não é possível", eu respondi, certo de que meus irmãos estavam exagerando só para mexer comigo.

"Edward, você pode ler mentes. Alice pode ver o futuro. Eu posso mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas. Jane pode trazer uma pessoa de joelhos com um único pensamento. Pense Jacob e seu povo, capaz de se transformarem em lobos. Nenhum deles deveria ser capaz, ainda que eles sejam. Este mundo não é tão preto e branco como os humanos gostam de pensar que é. E mesmo que fosse, Bella não é. Ela desafiou todas as regras desde o início. Ela nunca teve medo de estar perto de nós, ela ficou doente por causa do cheiro de sangue, e você não pode ler sua mente. Como você pode me dizer que essas coisas são possíveis, mas ela ter emoções acima da média não é?"

"Enquanto Eddie pensa sobre isso, vamos entrar e nos certificar que esteja tudo em ordem para as nossas reservas", Emmett disse, abrindo a porta.

"Onde estamos?" Eu perguntei, seguindo os meus irmãos. Eu pensaria sobre as palavras de Jasper, mais tarde, quando eu estivesse sozinho.

"Estamos alugando um avião", Emmett respondeu.

"Para quê?"

"Paraquedismo, é claro", ele respondeu como se fosse natural.

"Não podemos praticar para quedismo", eu disse, parando ali mesmo no meio do estacionamento.

"Nós podemos e vamos", Emmett disse, virando o rosto para mim. "Nós temos planejado cada detalhe, e nós temos ainda a confirmação de Alice de que nada vai dar errado."

"Mas se alguma coisa der errado com um piloto humano-"

"Nenhum humano", Jasper disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo largamente. "Eu vou ser seu piloto hoje."

"Sim, nós estamos voando Southern Gentleman Air", Emmett brincou enquanto enganchou um braço grande em torno do meu pescoço. "Então pare de se preocupar e vá lá, Eddie. Temos um avião para saltar".

"E se o paraquedas não funcionar para nós?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós estamos pulando sobre a água então isso não importa", Jasper respondeu. "Apenas relaxe e confie em nós, Edward. Não estamos indo orientar você a fazer algo errado no dia anterior ao seu casamento."

"Sim, Bells teria Alice e Rose nos assassinando", Emmett gargalhou.

Eu cedi e permiti a Emmett me mover em direção ao prédio de escritórios, sabendo que eles não iam deixar passar essa ideia. E se Alice havia abençoado, então eu confiaria que iria dar certo. Eu realmente esperava que Bella estivesse tendo uma experiência mais calma do que a minha .

POV da Bella:

"Não, mãe," Eu consegui falar entre risos. "Eu realmente não acho que Edward gostaria de um fio dental".

"Isso é mais para o Emmett," Alice brincou, cutucando Rose com o cotovelo.

"Eu não sei como você tem paciência para os gostos de Jasper, muitos malditos botões", Rosalie disse, fingindo tirar algo de suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho sangue.

"Há algo a ser dito para lento e sensual," Alice respondeu.

"Sim, mas muito mais se diz sobre quente e pesado", disse Rose, com um sorriso diabólico.

"Meninas, vamos avançar em direção à área onde eu ameaço enviar-lhes para fora até que vocês se lembrem de como falar em público", Esme avisou.

"Bella não está combinando com as minhas unhas ainda, assim que estamos bem", brincou Rose, sorrindo para Esme.

Ela ignorou a sua filha, continuando a percorrer as prateleiras.

"Alice, há quanto tempo você está com Jasper?" Renee pediu.

"Oh, um tempo agora," Alice respondeu com um encolher de ombros minúsculos. "Eu sabia que ele era o único no momento em que o vi."

"Será que ele sabe o mesmo?" Renee riu.

Rosalie realmente soltou uma gargalhada por causa da pergunta da minha mãe e recebeu um tapa no quadril a partir de Alice .

"E você, Rosalie? As coisas são sérias com Emmett?" minha mãe perguntou.

"Sérias e Emmett nunca estão na mesma frase," eu respondi antes que eu pudesse me controlar. Minhas mãos voaram para a minha boca e eu pude sentir meus olhos arregalados quando me virei para olhar para Rosalie.

"Bella, um. Rosalie ... bem, nós não vamos dizer que você é," Alice riu.

"Eu costumava me perguntar se eu deveria ter dado um irmão a Bella. Vejo agora que eu estava certa em ter apenas uma criança," minha mãe disse, sorrindo largo para Alice e Rosalie.

"Bella, que tal algo um pouco mais tradicional?" Esme sugeriu. Eu me virei em sua direção para encontrar um vestido de seda longo de marfim em suas mãos. Ela tinha um decote na garganta e parecia que iria abraçar o meu corpo apenas nos lugares certos.

"Agora este é mais parecido com ele", disse, pegando-o dela e segurando até o espelho. "Mãe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça uma vez e depois se dissolveu em lágrimas, agarrando-me ao redor do pescoço como se eu fosse desaparecer se não segurasse firme o suficiente. De certa forma, eu acho que era exatamente o que estaria acontecendo, só que ela não deve saber disso. Ela deve estar feliz e animada com as compras e com o casamento, eu não queria machucar ninguém, amando Edward. Muitas pessoas já haviam sido submetidos a dor por causa disso.

"Renee," Esme disse enquanto gentilmente removia os braços de minha mãe. "Não se preocupe um segundo por Bella. Vou ficar de olho nela e ter certeza que ela manterá você atualizada."

"Edward vai cuidar tão bem de Bella que ela vai mal se lembrar do que é um dia de tristeza, Renee," Alice prometeu. "Eles têm um futuro cheio de amor e amizade pela frente, então por favor não se preocupe com ela."

"Meu irmão pode ser um idiota às vezes, mas a melhor coisa que ele já fez foi propor a sua filha," Rosalie disse, chocando a todos nós. "Não posso prometer que sempre me darei bem com ela, mas eu sempre vou protegê-la", ela prometeu, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu podia ver em seus olhos âmbar que ela quis dizer essas palavras e não foi apenas dizer para consolar a minha mãe. Eu queria abraçá-la, mas eu não tinha certeza se iria permitir. Eu sorri e inclinei a cabeça para baixo, para agradecer.

"Assim, a marfim então?" Eu perguntei, na esperança de atraí-la de volta para as compras e para longe dos pensamentos que a estavam deixando triste.

"Definitivamente, o marfim", ela concordou, enxugando os olhos .

"E o vermelho," Alice interrompeu, segurando algo pequeno e transparente.

"Eu não penso assim", eu disse, balançando a cabeça e me recusando a pegar a peça dela.

"Confie em mim, Bells", respondeu ela, dando-me o olhar que significava que ela já tinha visto muito mais do que eu queria saber. "Você quer o vermelho."

"Perfeito!" minha mãe disse. "Quem está pronto para o almoço? Eu sinto que eu poderia comer um urso e ainda estar com fome."

"Isso soa como quem ?" Rose bufou, fazendo com que Alice, Esme, e eu ricemos enquanto minha mãe só olhava para nós. Isso foi uma piada interna que eu não estava prestes a explicar.

POV de Edward:

"Você está pronto?" Emmett gritou sobre o rugido dos motores do avião. Eu olhei para ele, esperando que ele lembrasse que não tinha necessidade de gritar. Demorou mais tempo do que deveria ter, mas quando finalmente aconteceu, ele me deu um sorriso de desculpas.

"Tem certeza sobre isso?" Perguntei mais uma vez.

"Eu tenho certeza que vai ser um inferno de um salto", ele riu.

"Então vamos fazer isso", eu disse, incapaz de não sorrir de volta para ele.

"Trinta segundos!" Jasper gritou. "Bastardos de sorte", acrescentou. Desde que ele era o único capaz de pilotar o avião, ele não iria poder saltar com a gente.

"Não se preocupe, Jazz," Eu disse a ele. "Eu prometo que você poderá me ensinar a pilotar e assim você poderá saltar um dia."

"Eu vou te cobrar isso," ele respondeu. "Estamos longe o suficiente agora. Não deve haver ninguém para nos ver e a água deve ser profunda o suficiente para lidar com o impacto, não importando o quão rápido você estejam caindo."

"Devemos-lhe uma, Jazzy," Emmett disse, esticando se mais e batendo no ombro. "Você é meu irmão favorito de outra mãe."

"Edward, me faça um favor e o empurre para fora," Jasper riu.

Emmett mudou-se para ficar na porta com as costas voltadas para fora. "Neste dia, nós, os homens Cullen fazemos história como os primeiros vampiros paraquedistas. Amanhã, faremos novamente como a primeira família vamp a acolher um ser humano em nosso mundo. Senhores, estamos nos tornando uma lenda. E eu vou embora daqui". Ele cruzou os braços na frente de seu peito e deixou-se cair para trás, direito para fora do avião. Eu ri com o comportamento dele e o segui logo depois, escolhendo saltar de frente.

Eu não estava preparado para o quão rápido eu fui arremessado através do céu e para a água abaixo de mim, e me levou um momento para lembrar de tudo que Emmett e Jasper tinham me dito durante o voo . Assim que eu me lembrei, eu abri minhas pernas e braços para diminuir a minha queda, mas isso só ajudou um pouco por causa do meu peso corporal. Eu não me incomodei em me preocupar com o paraquedas, chances de ele me segurar sob as melhores circunstâncias eram tão pequenas pois parar um corpo de pedra sólida à esta velocidade era impossível.

Mesmo com o vento uivando nos meus ouvidos, eu podia ouvir os gritos de Emmett os risos e o "woo-hoo". Já estava claro que ele iria contar esta história pelos próximos anos e encontrei-me rindo juntamente com ele. Isso realmente foi um momento incrível e definitivamente algo que vale a pena lembrar.

Emmett abriu seu paraquedas abaixo de mim, as cores vermelho e dourado fluindo até mim e antes ondulando para tomar forma. Levou dois segundos até que eu ouvi as costuras estourando em seu correias. O tecido dobrável, ficando mais uma vez enrugado, em seguida Emmett correndo em direção à água que estava se aproximando rapidamente.

Sendo a brincalhão como ele era, Emmett decidiu tirar o máximo partido do seu prumo e dobrou seus braços e pernas, gritando "cannonball" pouco antes de atingir a água. Ele bateu com tanta força que ele criou um funil antes de enviar água a uns bons vinte metros no ar alguns respingos ainda conseguiram acertar meu rosto.

Sabendo o quanto irritava o meu irmão ficar para trás, eu me inclinei para frente até que eu estava apontando de cabeça na água. Estiquei meus braços na minha frente como se eu estivesse fazendo nada mais do que mergulhar de um penhasco e diretamente através da água. Havia tanto ímpeto por trás de mim que eu não diminui a velocidade até que minhas mãos tocaram o fundo de areia.

Eu me virei e nadei para a superfície, juntando-me a Emmett sobre a superfície da água. "Show off", acusou, sacudindo a água do seu cabelo para mim.

"O que você chama o que você fez?" Eu perguntei, salpicando água nele.

"Foi a bala de canhão mais perfeita do mundo", ele riu. "Nós então temos que fazer isso de novo, Edward. Isso foi tão foda."

"Eu concordo, mas acho que devemos esperar até que possamos deixar Jasper aproveitar também."

"Sim, eu acho", ele suspirou. E então ele se animou, seu sorriso de volta e com força total. "Além disso, temos de estar de volta em casa para receber os aquecedores."

"Você realmente se lembrou disso?"

Ele riu e mergulhou minha cabeça debaixo da água, rindo quando voltei para cima e cuspi em cima dele. "Edward, para alguém tão inteligente, com certeza você pode ser burro."

"Significado?"

"Significado este casamento é importante para você e para Bells, o que torna importante para todos nós. Somos uma família, Edward. Celebramos a grandes momentos, ficamos juntos durante as coisas ruins, e nos amamos, não importa o quê. Eu sei que você e Rose se pegam naquela coisa toda de monstro às vezes, mas ambos estão tão malditamente errados. Não há nenhuma maneira de que nós podemos amar um ao outro tão profundamente quanto o fazemos e ser mal. Simplesmente não é possível, cara. Vampiro é nossa raça, como se fossemos hispânicos. Família é o que escolhemos ser, porque nós nos amamos."

"É uma forma interessante de ver, Em."

"Você é bem-vindo a pensar em excesso nisso durante a nossa nadada de volta para a praia", ele riu. E então seus olhos assumiram esse olhar alegre que sempre precedia um desafio. "Aposto que eu posso chegar até Jasper antes que você ."

"Em, você sabe que eu sou o mais rápido."

"Isso é em terra, Eddie-boy. Esta é a água e estou animado na água. Posso assim levá-lo."

"Mil dólares e perdedor tem de manter os humanos ocupados no jantar para que o resto de nós possa se livrar dos nossos alimentos sem comer isso?"

"Feito", disse ele, segurando sua mão para mim.

Cheguei até ele e pegou seu pensamento um pouco tarde demais. Ele me mergulhado na água como antes e começou a nadar para longe, dizendo-me com seus pensamentos que não estava traindo, apenas era uma estratégia inteligente.

Eu ri e nadei atrás dele, determinado a vencê-lo. "Eu realmente espero que você gostasse de frango em sua vida humana, Em, porque você vai se enche com ele esta noite."

"Sonhe, seu pequeno vampiro virgem. Eu tenho esse na bolsa", ele gritou de volta.

Eu ri de sua provocação enquanto nadava atrás dele. Não havia dúvida em minha mente que eu iria ganhar e ele ficaria amuado ... Também não havia dúvida de que eu pertencia a uma família incrível, eu só precisava de uma humana para me mostrar isso.

N/A: Isso é que é despedida de solteiro. Aguardo review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reality is Sweeter by My-Bella em português**.

A fic e os personagens não me pertencem , mas tenho a honra de traduzí- la

Link da fic original: http: / www .fanfiction. net / s / 5322532 / 1 / Reality _ Is _ Sweeter ( retire os espaços.

* * *

><p><strong>Seal the Deal with a kiss<strong>

**POV da Bella:**

O jantar de ensaio tinha sido um enorme sucesso, saindo sem um único acidente. Não havia tido sequer qualquer piada inapropriada de Emmett. O casamento em si não estava indo tão bem.

Os convidados estavam atrasados, presos no tráfego criado pela enorme tempestade de neve de ontem à noite. Eu queria um pouquinho de terra e árvores, e não três pés de neve. Todos os homens estavam lá fora tirando a neve e tentando limpar o quintal o suficiente para caber as duas tendas gigantes e tudo o que vinha com elas. A única coisa boa sobre a neve foi que ela manteve Charlie, Renée e Phil longe da casa, permitindo que os caras trabalhassem na velocidade de vampiro e escondesse a neve removida na floresta.

"Bella pare de mastigar seu lábio antes de fazê-lo sangrar," Alice avisou. "Eu entendo que você esteja nervosa agora, mas isso não é desculpa para causar mais problemas para nós."

"Desculpa", eu suspirei, afastando-me da janela e sentando ao lado dela. "Eu queria que tudo estivesse perfeito hoje à noite."

"Será se você parar de se preocupar sobre isso", ela me assegurou.

"Alice, você ainda pode me ver como uma completa Cullen?" Eu perguntei, não tendo certeza por isso que de repente parecia tão importante ter a confirmação do meu futuro.

Ela fechou os olhos e recostou-se no sofá, tomando uma respiração que ela não precisava. Eu perguntei a ela sobre fazer isso desde que ela não precisava do ar e ela disse que a ajudava a se concentrar no que ela mais queria ver.

Depois do que pareceu um tempo mais longo do que ela normalmente levava, ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim. "Vejo você com olhos cor de âmbar, enrolada nos braços de Edward, e rindo feliz com ele. Vocês dois parecem perfeitamente felizes, Bella. Agora você vai parar de se preocupar?"

Vendo isso como uma forma possível de obter algo que eu queria, tentei negociar com Alice. "Se eu prometer parar, eu posso deixar de usar a tiara?"

"Não em sua vida", ela riu. "E nós duas sabemos que você sabia a minha resposta antes que você perguntasse."

"Sim", eu concordei, sorrindo para ela. Ela poderia ser difícil de suportar às vezes, mas eu sempre soube que ela tinha o interesse no meu bem em seu coração.

O telefone sem fio apoiado na mesa do café começou a tocar e em vez de respondê-lo, Alice olhou para ele. "Eu acredito que será para você", disse ela. Ela já estava fora do quarto antes que eu pudesse reagir ao seu comportamento.

Suspirei e peguei o telefone, só havia apenas uma pessoa que provocaria uma reação como essa de Alice. "Olá, Jacob", eu o cumprimentei. Ainda éramos amigos, mas nada como antes. Ele não aceitou minhas escolhas, mas ele não me pararia . Quanto a Alice, ela ainda não tinha perdoado a si mesma ou aos lobos pelo o meu coma, ela estava se tornando tão teimosa quanto Edward.

"Hey, Bells. Eu queria ligar para ver como você está se segurando hoje."

"Eu estou bem. Um pouco irritada com a neve, mas animada para esta noite."

"Sim, eu ouvi que casar em uma família de mortos-vivos é a última moda."

Meus dedos encontraram o caminho para a ponte do meu nariz, usando um dos truques de Edward para permanecer calmo em situações tensas. "E quando eu pensei que seu sarcasmo estivesse ficando velho e chato."

"Eu realmente queria poder estar feliz por você, Bells. Eu gostaria de poder comprar-lhe uma torradeira e saber que você a usaria por vários anos. Mas nós dois sabemos que não é assim que vai acontecer."

"Então por que se preocupar em ligar de qualquer forma, Jacob?"

"Pela chance de você poder querer mudar de ideia."

"Eu não vou."

"Eu sei".

Aquele silêncio tenso em que nós estávamos se estabeleceu, estendendo-se por tanto tempo que eu me perguntava se ele ainda estava lá. "Jacob?"

"Eu estou aqui, Bells. Estou aqui até que você diga 'eu aceito'."

"Isso não vai demorar muito a partir de agora", eu disse, olhando para fora da janela. O sol se punha tão cedo, em dezembro, e o céu já estava ficando roxo.

"Boa sorte".

"Eu não preciso de sorte. Tenho Edward." Eu não tinha ideia de por que eu precisava dizer isso a ele, mas já tinha falado agora e eu não iria voltar atrás. Era verdade, afinal.

"Espero que ele te faça mais feliz em sua vida próxima do que ele fez nesta." Ele acompanhou suas palavras graves com uma risada, mas foi claramente forçada. "E se não, eu vou ajudá-la a queimá-lo."

Eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa a dizer . "Adeus, Jacob."

"Tchau, Bells. Não se esqueça de que eu te amei uma vez."

"Eu não vou esquecer que você foi meu amigo, quando eu mais precisei", eu prometi. Meu dedo pressionou desligar e terminou muito mais do que uma chamada telefônica. Eu só podia olhar para o pedaço de plástico, sentindo muitas coisas para escolher e apenas uma para pegar.

E então eu me lembrei de que era o meu dia e eu tinha todo o direito de ser feliz com isso. Eu coloquei o telefone na mesa de café e fiquei de pé, antes que conseguisse ficar de pé senti dois braços sólidos em torno de mim, me segurando contra o peito com aquele cheiro que me era familiar, cheirava a hortelã e ao amaciante utilizado por Esme. Apesar de haver sete vampiros na casa, havia pouca lavagem da roupa acontecendo. E Edward honestamente só tinha adquiriram o hábito de manter e de lavar as suas roupas , porque ele sabia que eu gostava de usar suas camisas para dormir .

"Estou bem", eu disse a ele, Alice com certeza tinha dito a ele sobre o meu telefonema.

"Eu sei", ele murmurou, fazendo cócegas com o nariz da borda da minha orelha quando ele pressionou o rosto no meu cabelo. Ele nunca parecia se cansar do cheiro do meu shampoo de morango, não que eu já tivesse me cansado de seu cheiro também.

"Então como vai a retirada da neve?" Eu perguntei, girando e passando os braços em torno dele. O abraço não poderia realmente mantê-lo ali comigo, mas sabendo que eu queria que ele ficasse definitivamente isso faria.

"Quase feito. Emmett e Jasper estão terminando enquanto Carlisle ajuda Esme com as flores na estufa."

"Temos que agradecê-la novamente pelas rosas."

"Sim, mais uma entre as milhares é apenas o que precisamos", ele riu.

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, me aconchegando ainda mais contra ele. "Me provoque. Eu não me importo. Vou dizer a ela que eu sou a única agradecida."

"Você pode dizer a ela depois de comer."

Eu abri minha boca para argumentar, mas fui interrompida primeiro pela percepção de que já estávamos na cozinha, e segundo pelas queixas do meu estômago. "Talvez algo pequeno", eu disse, fazendo-o rir de novo.

"Esme fez os sanduíches de pepino que você parecia gostar tanto durante a primavera. Ela disse que precisaria de algo leve apenas para chegar até a recepção."

"Eu não estou nervosa," Eu assegurei-lhe, me sentando em uma das banquetas no balcão.

"Ainda não, mas você vai ficar", disse ele, olhando confiante demais para não ter conversado com Alice ainda.

"Bem, se eu ficar, vai ser sobre algo pequeno, como, onde as pessoas estão sentadas."

"Você está tentando convencer a mim ou a você?" ele perguntou, alçando sua sobrancelha.

"Você. Eu sempre soube o que eu queria. Eu simplesmente nunca tinha sido capaz de fazer você acreditar nisso."

"Você sabe", disse ele lentamente, empurrando o prato para mais perto de mim numa tentativa de me convencer a começar a comer. "Há muitas coisas que eu vim a acreditar desde que conheci você. Admito que nem sempre aceitando as novas informações rapidamente ou em silêncio."

Eu não pude deixar de rir de quão verdadeiro isso que foi, mas eu fiz o meu melhor para parar logo.

Ele veio ao redor do balcão quase rápido que nem pude ver, sua mão tocando levemente minha bochecha enquanto seus olhos cor de âmbar me atraíram, fazendo com que ele se tornasse a única coisa que eu podia ver-a única coisa que eu me importava em ver. "Bella, eu sei que você me ama. Eu sei que você tem certeza que você me quer. Eu só não tinha certeza se era forte o suficiente para durar. A ideia de você lamentando um segundo de sua vida comigo me tortura de uma maneira que não posso explicar. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa e só quero que você seja feliz, não importa o que for preciso."

"Só o que preciso é você, Edward."

Ele sorriu e apertou os lábios na minha testa, certificando-se de evitar os meus lábios, já que nós dois tínhamos sido forçados a prometer a Alice não iríamos nos beijar novamente até esta noite, quando fossemos proclamados marido e mulher. "Eu não gosto disso também", ele murmurou, mais uma vez parecendo saber o que eu estava pensando.

"Edward, se eu considerar por um segundo sequer ter outro casamento em um século ou dois, me lembre do quão louco foi planejamento para este e me pare imediatamente."

"Alegremente, Love", ele riu, se afastando para que eu pudesse comer.

Depois de comer metade dos sanduíches em miniatura e beber mais da metade do chá que ele me deu, Alice me levou lá em cima para começar a parte mais torturante do dia, cabelo e maquiagem. Renee já tinha chegado até essa hora e se juntou a nós, juntamente com Rose. Eu estava tão ocupado falando com todos que eu quase não notei Rose arrumando meu cabelo e Alice me maquiando.

Eu mantive meu vestido em segredo da minha mãe, querendo que a primeira vez que ela o visse fosse quando eu já estivesse vestida. Era muito mais moderno do que o vestido original que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Era sem alças, com uma pequena quantidade de bordados ao redor do topo do espartilho. A parte inferior era feita de camadas de renda e algumas partes penduradas no quadril, com os mesmos bordados que adornavam o espartilho. Ele chegava até os meus pés, e isso me fez sentir tão elegante e bonita. Alice disse que era exatamente a maneira que um vestido de noiva deveria fazer a noiva se sentir.

Ela também disse que durante o tempo em que estávamos conversando e nos preparando, todos os convidados haviam chegado com segurança e estavam sentados na tenda. Já estava quase na hora e havia apenas algumas pequenas coisas para cuidar a primeira era deixar Renee me ver no meu vestido.

"Pronta?" Alice perguntou, dando à camada inferior um último ajuste.

"Mais do que pronta", eu disse, ignorando o tremor leve em minhas mãos. Eu não estava preparada para o quanto eu precisava que minha mãe gostasse deste vestido- na verdade, eu acho que eu precisava ouvir que ela estava bem com o casamento inteiro. Eu seguiria com ele, de qualquer maneira, mas eu realmente queria que ela estivesse bem com isso.

"Rose?" Alice ligou.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou em cena, usando um vestido vermelho que só tinha uma alça no ombro esquerdo. É claro que ela vestia perfeitamente, com seu cabelo loiro puxado para cima em um coque para a direita. Eu pedi a ela para ficar comigo, mas ela educadamente recusou, afirmando que ela não queria tirar a atenção de mim. Na época, eu pensava que era apenas uma desculpa, mas olhando para ela agora ...

"Não, Bella", disse Rose, interrompendo o meu olhar. "Hoje, você é a única que é a mulher mais bonita do mundo." Ela riu e eu tenho certeza de que era da minha incapacidade de fechar a boca. "E se você contar a alguém que eu disse isso, eu vou negar", acrescentou.

"Eu ouvi você", Alice saltou.

"Sim, mas eu sei como controlá-la", Rose deu uma risadinha.

"Está tudo bem ? já posso olhar ?" minha mãe perguntou, tropeçando com a mão sobre os olhos.

"Bella?" Alice perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando me forçar a respirar. Mas eu não podia. Não até Renee olhar para mim.

No segundo que seus olhos se focaram em mim, eles se encheram de lágrimas. "Bella, querida ... eu não poderia nem ... Você está linda, Baby", ela disse chorando, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Sorri mesmo que eu estivesse mordendo meus lábios, tentando controlar a minha vontade própria a chorar.

Ela chegou mais perto, pegando minhas mãos nas dela. "Quando você nasceu, eu sabia que você ia ser tão especial, Bella. Eu tinha todos estes sonhos na minha cabeça do que você viria a ser quando crescesse, mas nunca imaginei que seria tão jovem quando se casasse."

"Você está decepcionada?"

"Eu estava no início", admitiu. "Mas olhando para você agora mesmo, tão bela e tão feliz ... Bella, este é o seu momento. Você foi feito para ser casar com este homem, neste dia e eu estou tão orgulhosa de você seguir seu coração."

"Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, Baby", ela murmurou, pressionando levemente seus lábios na minha bochecha. "Está quase na hora, e seu pai está lá fora. Gostaria de um momento com ele antes que ele te leve até o altar?"

"Isso é provavelmente uma boa ideia", eu concordei.

"Nós estaremos lá fora esperando", Alice disse enquanto as três deixavam o quarto.

Eu me virei para o espelho de corpo inteiro, verificando o vestido mais uma vez, enquanto esperava por Charlie. Eu ainda penso que a tiara misturada com os cachos no alto da minha cabeça era um pouco demais, mas pelo menos ela era pequena e não era completamente incrustada com diamantes. O resto do meu cabelo também estava enrolado e pendia frouxamente nas minhas costas. Alice tinha originalmente planejado colocar o meu cabelo todo para cima, mas ela tinha visto o quanto Edward iria apreciá-lo solto e ela foi doce o suficiente para alterar seu plano.

Ainda assim, eu duvidava que eu fosse ofuscar Rose e Alice hoje à noite. Minha dama de honra, e minha melhor amiga e planejadora do casamento, estava usando um vestido de prata que ia até o joelho , com uma cintura imperial. Ela disse que a cor iria ajudar a fazer com que as rosas azuis que nós levaríamos se destacassem mais. Ela se recusou a me contar o que Edward e Carlisle estariam usando, citando a justiça, uma vez que ele não tinha ideia de como era o meu vestido. Ela trabalhou muito duro para guardar seus pensamentos e certifique-se de que Edward não poderia pegá-los de seu cérebro.

"Desculpe-me, jovem senhora, você poderia me dizer onde é a minha menina está?"

Eu peguei o reflexo de Charlie no espelho e devolvi o sorriso antes de me virar para enfrentá-lo. "Eu realmente pareço com uma mulher jovem? Ou é mais como uma criança brincando de se vestir?"

"O primeiro. Definitivamente o primeiro", disse ele.

Como de costume com a gente, ficamos em silêncio e apenas nos olhávamos. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e mexia as mãos dos bolsos de sua jaqueta para os bolsos da calça. Alice não tinha apenas o feito vestir um terno novo, ela também conseguido colocar uma gravata nele.

"Você está ótimo, papai."

"Alice", disse ele, sorrindo e segurando sua gravata.

"Ela é bastante convincente, não é?"

"E mandona", ele riu. "Ela me disse para me vestir assim ou então... Eu não tinha certeza se queria descobrir o que o 'ou então' pode significar para ela."

"Você poderia acabar com um guarda-roupa totalmente novo", Eu o provocava, sabendo que Alice poderia me ouvir onde quer que ela estivesse na casa.

Charlie sorriso caiu um pouco e ele se aproximou, esticando seu braço para mim. "É a hora , Bells".

Eu balancei a cabeça e envolvi meu braço em volta dele, confiando nele para me ajudar a descer as escadas sem quebrar nada. Felizmente, Alice tinha me arrumado em seu quarto, então eu só tinha um lance de escadas para lidar .

Eu realmente tinha planejado tentar me lembrar de cada pequeno passo e detalhe desta noite, mas era tão difícil me concentrar com todas as emoções e os pensamentos correndo por mim. Eu me perguntei se eu deveria dizer mais alguma coisa a Charlie para que ele soubesse o quanto eu o amava e apreciava que ele tivesse deixado eu me mudar para Forks com ele. Eu debati comigo mesmo sobre se deveria ou não dividir o que Edward tinha pego de Sue Clearwater, que ela tinha uma queda pelo meu pai por toda a ajuda que ele tinha dado a ela após a morte de Harry. Eu até tentei decidir se eu deveria fazer Renee prometer cuidar de Charlie, mas então me lembrei de que eu precisava que Phil cuidasse dela.

De repente eu me vi de pé bem do lado de fora da tenda onde a cerimônia aconteceria. A aba branca da entrada balançando suavemente com a brisa e era o único som que podia ouvir além do barulho na minha própria cabeça. Obriguei-me a parar de pensar e apenas olhei em volta, vendo a cena diante de mim. O pouquinho de neve que eu queria era exatamente o que estava no chão e nos galhos das árvores que beiravam o extremo norte das tendas. A lua estava alta e cheia, lançando seu luar prateado em tudo, e trouxe um enorme sorriso no meu rosto. Este era o casamento dos meus sonhos, e a realidade dele era muito mais doce do que eu jamais havia imaginado.

Charlie me envolveu em um abraço apertado que me surpreendeu e me tirou das minhas reflexões. Eu ri e o abracei de volta, não era comum para ele ser tão carinhoso . Havia apenas um segundo em que eu me lembrei daquele outro mundo onde ele não teria estado ao meu lado, mas foi só um segundo e nada significava. Apenas uma vertente minúscula que chamou sua atenção e foi embora antes que você pudesse rouba-la. Esta era a realidade e meu pai não estava apenas aqui comigo, ele estava mostrando o quanto ele se importava.

Charlie fungou e me empurrou para trás, segurando-me no comprimento do braço e me deu um sorriso aguado. "Essa coisa de dar as coisas é estritamente cerimoniais, Bells. Você sempre será minha garotinha. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, você venha para mim."

Eu sorri e o abracei de volta. "Eu te amo".

Ele se soltou e balançou a cabeça, colocando um sorriso que eu sabia que era só para mim. Ele ofereceu o braço de novo e eu peguei, o peso da ação pressionando meu peito e me forçando a tomar uma respiração profunda.

Era isso. Gostaria de passar por esses tecidos e dar o meu primeiro passo para me tornar uma Cullen para sempre.

**POV de Edward:**

Eu sorri para Alice, em silêncio, agradecendo-lhe por ser de grande ajuda. Ela estava enviando seus pensamentos diretamente para mim, usando o meu nome muitas vezes, e me manter focado apenas em sua "voz". Eu não queria ver Bella acidentalmente através dos olhos de Charlie , eu queria que meu primeiro vislumbre dela fosse quando ela entrasse por esta tenda para se tornar minha esposa.

"_Edward!"_ O pensamento de Alice gritou. Fiz de tudo para permanecer imóvel e não estremecer ao som estridente. _"Você mudou sua mente_."

Eu me movi meus olhos, da esquerda para a direita para sinalizar uma resposta negativa. Até onde eu sabia, não havia decisões sobre as quais eu tinha mudado minha mente e eu não tinha ideia de que coisa ela poderia estar se referindo neste momento.

_'Não, você fez, Edward. Você mudou de ideia e isso vai dar certo e será surpreendente, para vocês dois_".

Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram, pedindo-lhe para se explicar. Ela jogou tantos pensamentos e imagens de uma só vez que eu lutava para entender. Não demorou muito para descobrir o que toda a sua excitação significava, mas eu tinha certeza que ela tinha de estar errada.

Mais uma vez, eu me movi meus olhos, da esquerda para a direita.

"_Você mudou de ideia. Não é nada que Bella faz. É você. E eu juro que eu não estava nem procurando por isto, Edward. Estava lá, de repente. Você vai levar o seu tempo e ficar no controle e nada de ruim vai acontecer."_

Pela terceira vez, meus olhos se moveram da esquerda para a direita. Suas visões eram subjetivas e ela sabia disso. Ela acaba de confirmar, dizendo que ela não estava olhando quando ela apareceu por conta própria. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu fizesse Bella correr um risco assim. Fim da história.

Antes de minha irmã pudesse argumentar mais, a música que eu tinha selecionado para a caminhada de Bella pelo corredor começou a tocar. Música suave que acompanhava uma voz feminina e cantava palavras que imediatamente me faziam lembrar da minha Bella ...

_E se eu te disse_

_Tudo estava predestinado a ser?_

_Você acreditaria em mim?_

As abas se separaram com a ajuda de Emmett e Jasper e Charlie entrou em cena com a minha Bella em seu braço. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego! Eu não conseguia decidir nem por onde começar- eu só sabia que me senti cheio de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha conhecido antes e a necessidade de piscar frente à umidade que não existia era difícil de ignorar. Eu não poderia tirar meus olhos dela enquanto ela fazia seu caminho pelo corredor, mantendo o tempo da música.

_Você concorda?_

_É quase aquele sentimento'_

_Que nós já nos conhecemos antes._

_Então me diga que você não acha que eu sou louco_

_Quando eu lhe digo que amor veio e agora ..._

_Um momento como este_

_Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida,_

_Por um momento como este._

_Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre,_

_Por aquele beijo especial._

_Oh, eu não posso acreditar que está acontecendo comigo._

_Algumas pessoas esperam uma vida,_

_Por um momento como este._

In a Moment Like This - Kelly Clarkson

A música parou quando ela chegou a mim, de pé apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. A profundidade do seu amor visível em seus olhos de chocolate era incrível e eu não queria nada mais do que envolvê-la em meus braços. Mas este era o seu momento com Charlie.

Ela se virou e inclinou para frente, pressionando os lábios em sua bochecha. "Eu amo você, papai. Obrigada por tudo."

Charlie balançou a cabeça com firmeza, tentando sorrir e mal conseguindo um esboço. Seus pensamentos estavam claros hoje e ele sentia que estava perdendo Bella pela segunda vez. Isso não era algo que eu quisesse que acontecesse, mas era inevitável. Eu só poderia fazer o meu melhor para lhes dar mais alguns anos juntos.

Ele ergueu a mão dela, beijando-a carinhosamente, e colocou-o na minha mão . Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um momento e seus pensamentos mais uma vez tornaram-se claros para mim. Imagens de Bella ao longo dos anos estavam girando em sua mente, algumas de quando ela era apenas um bebê e algumas durante o verão, quando ela não poderia ter mais de oito ou nove.

Um particular apareceu, Bella coberta de lama, com os cabelos caindo de um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Os lábios de Bella em sua mente moviam e as palavras logo em seguida apareceram através de seus pensamentos ... Eu não quero nunca me casar, papai. Você é o único menino que eu gosto.

Tudo isso aconteceu no espaço de alguns segundos, rápido demais para os seres humanos perceberem que algo tivesse ocorrido. Mas os seis membros da minha família sabiam que algo tinha acontecido e Jasper deixou-me saber que ele podia sentir tanto a apreciação quanto a culpa que eu estava sentindo com Charlie no momento. O menor aceno de cabeça os deixou saber que eles não tinham nada com que se preocupar enquanto eu me concentrava em manter meu rosto neutro.

"Edward, ela diz que você é o que ela quer e eu confio nela, então você apenas tenha certeza que você não irá machucá-la", Charlie disse quando ele trouxe Bella por aquelas polegadas finais.

"Nunca mais", prometi, enrolando meus dedos em torno dos dedos delicados dela e puxando-a para perto de mim. Eu tinha a intenção de olhar para ele quando eu disse isso, mas eu estava tão perdido nela para poder mover meus olhos. Ela estava radiante e, tanto que doía olhar para ela, eu sabia que seria devastador se me virasse. Ela era tudo que eu sempre quis e nunca acreditei que eu teria. Seu coração era de ouro puro e capaz de um amor tão profundo que pode mudar não apenas um, mas sete vampiros para melhor. Ela amava tão ferozmente quando ela defendeu os seus amigos, e ela nunca disse nada sem um propósito ou sem que fosse a verdade. E quando ela ria ... Não havia palavras para descrever o que o som de sua felicidade fazia comigo.

Para um vampiro com a memória perfeita, eu não poderia te dizer muita coisa sobre a cerimônia. Eu só podia beber em Bella com os meus olhos e sussurrar palavras de amor com meus lábios e ouvir seus suspiros suaves e risos em reação a mim. Era como se nós nos movêssemos em linha reta a partir das palavras de Charlie para deslizar os anéis um no dedo do outro .

A minha voz e mãos não estavam tão firme como eu teria gostado, mas eu era lento e paciente, e coloquei o delicado anel em seu dedo, sem qualquer problema. Segurando a mão dela e seu olhar, prometi a mim mesmo para a mulher dos meus sonhos. "Isabella Swan, com tudo o que sou e sempre serei, eu dou meu coração para você neste dia. Eu pertenço a você agora e para sempre, e serei sempre só seu."

Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas enquanto Alice colocava a minha aliança na mão dela e, embora sua voz tenha vacilado pela emoção que tinha, seus olhos nunca vacilaram. "Edward Cullen, eu pertencia a você desde o momento que você trouxe sua orelha ao meu coração para ouvir sua batida. Eu só vou ser seu. Coração, corpo e até mesmo a mente, eu pertenço a você agora e para sempre."

Eu podia ouvir as palavras em sua cabeça em questão de segundos antes de Carlisle as falar e eu sinceramente acreditava que não havia palavras mais verdadeiras e nunca foram proferidas. "Diz-se que quando duas almas se unem, um amor incontestável por tempo ou provações nasce, e o mundo é renovado de esperança. Isso é exatamente o que todos nós assistimos aqui hoje."

"Agora selem o acordo com um beijo", Emmett incentivada, obtendo um riso de todos os convidados e até mesmo de Bella.

"Edward, esta é provavelmente a única vez que você vai me ouvir dizer isso", Carlisle riu. "Ouça o seu irmão."

Bella e eu rimos juntos por apenas um momento e então eu estava chegando mais perto dela, meus braços firmemente enrolada em sua cintura fina. O calor do rubor manchando suas bochechas flutuava contra o meu rosto enquanto eu me inclinava lentamente, tentando dominar minha emoção para que eu não fosse atacá- la. Eu queria que o nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher fosse terno e romântico para ela.

Mas a minha Bella tinha planos próprios e os seus dedos torceram no meu cabelo, puxando meu rosto para o seu e pressionando os nossos lábios firmemente juntos. A menor das risadas passou entre nossos lábios e, depois, ambos estávamos igualmente colocando paixão e excitação em nosso primeiro beijo como Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Honestamente, eu não poderia ter sido mais feliz e pela primeira vez, eu sabia que o mesmo era verdade para Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**:AWWWW. Fala que não foi fofo? Tomates ou review? Bjs, LU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hei! Acharam que tinha desistido? Não! Mas a vida real é a que domina, não é mesmo?! Agora acho que as atualizações serão mais frequentes, mas não se animem tanto rsrsrsrss. Estou com uma amiga linda, me ajudando**.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi traduzido por Márcia Capelo.- obrigada sua linda *abraça*<strong>

**Primeiras danças** -

À espera de entrar no salão da recepção e literalmente encarar a música, tive que me esforçar para não morder as unhas que Alice tinha, tão habilmente, pintado horas atrás. Embora o acidente tivesse me ensinado que era ridículo perder tempo sendo tímida e insegura em tudo sobre Edward, eu ainda lutava com ele às vezes. E saber que cada par de olhos na sala estariam em nós ... Eu realmente esperava que eu não desmoronasse.

Mas Alice ainda estava me garantindo que tudo ficaria bem e que eu iria ficar bem. Sabíamos que para a primeira dança como marido e mulher Edward iria escolher uma música que ele expressasse seus sentimentos por mim, então nós decidimos que era justo que eu escolhesse uma para ele. Eu sabia de imediato que música deveria ser ... eu não estava segura de que eu poderia retirá-lo para dançar. Alice vinha secretamente me dando aulas de dança para surpreender Edward, e apesar de eu ter aprendido algumas coisas, eu ainda passei um bom tempo pisando em seus pés. Eu sabia que Edward me deixaria ficar sobre seus pés, assim como ele havia feito no baile, mas eu queria dançar em meus próprios dois pés esquerdos, por algum motivo insano.

Alice apareceu ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão e sorrindo para mim. -Lembre-se do que eu disse, Bells. Ouça as palavras da canção e pense em como eles se relacionam com Edward. Se você fizer isso, você vai esquecer que está mesmo dançando.- Ela sussurrou palavras de incentivo, que foram ótimas para ouvir mesmo eu ainda estando cética.

-Bells, quer que eu a leve para a recepção?- Charlie perguntou. Ele esteve ao meu lado desde o momento em que finalmente tinha parado de tirar as milhares fotos que Alice queria. Edward estava sendo incrivelmente perfeito. Saiu com seus irmãos para permitir que o meu pai tivesse esse tempo comigo.

-Obrigada, papai, mas não ,- respondi, sorrindo enquanto eu me inclinei e beijei sua bochecha.- Edward é meu marido e ele deve entrar comigo na recepção.

-Oh-, Charlie suspirou. -Sim, eu acho que é assim que deve ser.

-Eu vou ver você lá dentro-, eu disse, incapaz de parar de rir de seu biquinho.

-Sim, nós vamos vê-lo em breve-, Edward concordou enquanto ele sorria para o meu pai. Ele tinha sido um pouco rápido demais em voltar para mim, mas felizmente Alice deu algo mais para o meu pai pensar.

-Charlie, por favor, me leve para dentro?-, disse ela, dando-lhe um enorme sorriso. -Eu não sei onde o Jasper está e odeio entrar sozinha.

-Seria uma honra-, Charlie riu, segurando o braço para ela. Ele tinha visto Jasper dentro do salão, assim como eu também o vi, mas ele estava disposto a jogar junto por causa de Alice.

No segundo em que eles foram embora, eu me encontrei nos braços de Edward com seus lábios nos meus. O beijo era inebriante e me perguntei por um momento, se realmente era necessário írmos para a recepção. Mas antes que eu pudesse ser levada com essas ideias de sair de dentro do vestido e ficar com Edward, ele interrompeu o beijo.

-Você está pronta para receber oficialmente os nossos convidados como a Sra. Edward Cullen?- ele perguntou, seu dedo frio deslizando pelo o meu rosto superaquecido. A diferença gritante de temperatura enviou-me um arrepio na espinha, assim como suas palavras tinham feito.

-Eu estive pronta desde que você me beijou na clareira.

-Você quer dizer da vez que você me atacou com esses lábios?

Aquele beijo estaria para sempre arraigado em minha memória ... e também sempre traria um sorriso, assim como agora. -Você gostou.

-Demais-, ele concordou, sorrindo de volta. -Vamos?- ele perguntou, acenando para a recepção.

Eu ri e envolvi meu braço em torno do seu, levantando uma parte do meu vestido com a outra mão para não tropeçar. –Vamos!

Edward imediatamente notou a diferença dos sapatos, e eu tinha que lhe dar um crédito por tentar com tanta vontade não rir. Eu abandonei os saltos de Alice, logo que as fotos foram tiradas e agora estava usando um par de tênis brancos que ela pegou para mim. Ela tinha visto nas semanas anteriores a mudança de calçados e soube que ela poderia comprar-me um par de tênis branco para combinar com o vestido ou lidar comigo usando os tênis roxos que eu tinha planejado originalmente em usar.

Mal estávamos passado da entrada da tenda, para o calor dos aquecedores da recepção, quando Alice começou seu discurso.

-Todos, por favor, de pé para acolher o nosso casal muito feliz, Sr. e Sra. Edward Cullen-, disse ela no microfone lançando sua voz doce por toda a tenda.

Eu empalideci um pouco com todos olhando para nós, mas não havia nada a ser feito sobre isso agora. Meus pais estavam bem na frente e Charlie tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, enquanto Renée estava chorando e batendo palmas. E então, ela enfiou os dedos na boca e assobiou alto. É claro, Emmett imediatamente copiou-a e a recepção se encheu de riso.

Alice esperou que todos se sentassem e se acalmassem antes de começar a falar. -Nunca houve nada tradicional sobre a relação de Edward e Bella-, ela disse, piscando para mim. -Normalmente, quando um homem e uma mulher sentem algo um pelo outro, eles namoram. Estes dois fingiam que nem sabiam das suas existências.

Eu sorri para Edward, balançando a cabeça com a forma como Alice estava distorcendo a verdade para os convidados.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e sorriu de volta. Ele sabia tão bem quanto eu que Alice faria tudo da forma que ela quisesse.

-Mas, depois de uma grande ajuda de "quem vos fala"-, disse ela, colocando a mão em seu coração e sorrindo triunfante. -Estes dois pararam de lutar e deram a chance para o verdadeiro amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Como muitos de vocês sabem, eu sou adotada. Tive a sorte de entrar nesta família e ser aceita, assim de todo o coração, especialmente por Edward. Eu o conheço há muitos anos e a diferença que Bella fez em sua vida foi tremenda. Nós seremos sempre gratos a ela por isso. Ela entrou para esta família pelo casamento hoje, por sua própria escolha, e nós a recebemos de braços e corações abertos. Nós somos sua família para sempre, Bells. Estaremos sempre com você, não importa o que o futuro nos reserve.

-Essas palavras são um pouco ameaçadoras vindo da boca dela-, eu murmurei para Edward, sabendo que ele iria me ouvir.

-Ela está apenas sendo dramática, amor!- Edward me assegurou. -Não houve nenhuma visão para você se preocupar, além do bolo que seria derrubado e ela resolveu mudá-lo para um canto oposto da recepção.

-Por favor, levantem as suas taças com amor e apoio para Edward e Bella,- Alice disse e levantou a sua taça de champanhe para o ar. Eu assisti com diversão como os Cullen habilmente fingiram beber com muita vontade. Edward foi salvo de ter que fingir por conta da sua "idade".

O jantar foi servido e nós nos sentamos em uma grande mesa circular com os meus pais, Phil, e todos os Cullens. Minha mãe sentou-se ao lado de Esme e praticamente encheu o ouvido dela de conversa, parecendo não estar nem um pouco apreensiva de ficar ao lado de meus vampiros. Phil não tocou muito em seu prato e ele continuou olhando para os ombros largos de Emmett. Meu pai tinha um sorriso bastante presunçoso em seu rosto e eu tinha certeza que era porque ele estava gostando do desconforto de Phil. Não era como se ele não gostasse de Phil. Ele estava com inveja por ele ter a minha mãe. Pelo menos foi o que Edward tinha sido capaz de ver nos pensamentos do meu pai.

Assim que os pratos foram servidos nas mesas, Alice pegou o microfone mais uma vez e anunciou que Edward e eu teríamos a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher. Era isso... Engoli em seco e rezei para não quebrar nada.

O sorriso de Edward estava me cegando quando ele me levou para a área designada para a dança. -Eu espero que você goste do que eu escolhi-, ele sussurrou, puxando-me perto e envolvendo um de seus braços sólidos em torno de mim.

-Eu tenho certeza que vou amar. - eu disse já me perdendo nos seus olhos cor de âmbar, logo quando a música começou

A vibração suave do violão circulou em torno de nós e as primeras notas da canção encheram meus ouvidos...

Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
>Devagar, O mundo não nos está assistindo quebrar<br>It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
>É seguro dizer, estamos sozinhos agora, nós estamos sozinhos agora<p>

Olhando para o rosto sorridente de Edward, vi o amor e a felicidade completa, foi fácil acreditar que erámos os únicos no mundo.

Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
>Nem um sussurro, O único barulho é o receptor<br>I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
>Eu estou contando os segundos, Até você quebrar o silêncio<br>So please just break the silence  
>Então, por favor, quebre o silêncio<p>

Eu fiz exatamente como a música pediu -Eu te amo, Edward-  
>Ele sorriu e pegou minha mão entrelançando com a sua, e pressionou seus lábios com ternura contra meu pulso, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. Eu queria chorar pelo amor derramado por ele, porém me segurei e lhe dei um enorme sorriso no lugar.<p>

The whispers turn to shouting  
>Os sussurros viram gritos<br>The shouting turns to tears  
>Os gritos viram lágrimas<br>Your tears turn into laughter  
>Suas lágrimas viram risadas<br>And it takes away our fears  
>E afasta os nossos medos<br>So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
>Então você vê, esse mundo não importa para mim<br>I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
>Eu desistiria de tudo o que eu tenho só para respirar<br>The same air as you till the day that I die  
>O mesmo ar que é você até o dia da minha morte<br>I can't take my eyes off of you  
>Eu não posso tirar meus olhos de você<br>I'm finally waking up, A twist in my story  
>Estou finalmente acordando, Um toque na minha história<br>It's time I open up, And let your love right through me  
>É hora de abrir, E deixar o seu amor passar por mim<br>I'm finally waking up, A twist in my story  
>Estou finalmente acordando, Um toque na minha história<br>It's time I open up, And let your love right through me  
>É hora de abrir, E deixar o seu amor passar por mim<br>That's what you get  
>É isso que você ganha<br>When you see your life  
>Quando você vê sua vida<br>In someone else's eyes  
>Pelos olhos de outra pessoa<br>That's what you get  
>É isso que você ganha<br>That's what you get  
>É isso que você ganha<p>

Edward quebrou o beijo, dando-me um sorriso malicioso e depois rodando, meus pés agora sob os seus e nossos risos ecoando ao nosso redor. Ele provavelmente estava se movendo um pouco mais rápido que o normal, mas não nos importávamos. Esse momento era todo nosso, e foi perfeito.

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me

Então você vê, esse mundo não importa para mim  
>I'll give up all I had just to breathe<br>Eu desistiria de tudo o que eu tenho só para respirar  
>The same air as you till the day that I die<br>O mesmo ar que você, até o dia da minha morte  
>I can't take my eyes off of you<br>Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

This world doesn't matter to me  
>Esse mundo não importa para mim<br>I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
>Eu desistiria de tudo o que eu tenho só para respirar<br>The same air as you till the day that I die  
>O mesmo ar que você, até o dia da minha morte<br>I can't take my eyes off of you  
>Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você<br>A Twist in My Story – Secondhand Serenade ( Um Toque Em Minha História)

Ele parou de nos girar e olhou para mim, seu peito subindo e descendo tão rápido quanto o meu com os meus risos. Ele sussurou uma promessa e depois me beijou novamente, lentamente e doce. -Eu nunca vou tirar meus olhos de você.  
>Os sons dos aplausos finalmente começaram a preencher meu cérebro nebuloso e encontrei vontade para afastar meus lábios para longe dos de Edward. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava em um tom interessante de vermelho, mas eu realmente não me importava. Como eu poderia me importar em corar quando eu tinha o amor e devoção de Edward?<br>-Eu realmente não consigo tirar meus olhos de você- Edward sussurou enquanto sua testa tocava a minha. -Você está tão linda hoje, há um brilho em você que é impossível parar de olhar.  
>-Essa sou eu feliz, Edward. Feliz sem nenhum medo para a nossa família, feliz em saber que você me ama e feliz em começar o meu ''para sempre'' com você.<br>Seus lábios se curvaram no sorriso torto que eu tanto amava e não pude deixar de rir.  
>-Por favor, se juntem ao nosso feliz casal com uma música especial que Bella escolheu para tocar para Edward e todos nós desfrurtamos.- Alice anunciou, nos lembrando de que havia de fato outras pessoas ali com a gente.<br>-Você nunca disse que estava escolhendo uma música- Edward refletiu quando ele foi para a posição inicial da dança.  
>-Como mais eu poderia manter uma surpresa com meu marido super-herói capaz de ler mentes?- provoquei.<br>-De fato- ele riu  
>-Na verdade, assim estará muito rígido para a dança- eu disse, puxando seus braços para trás um pouco.<p>

-O que ..- Ele começou a falar assim que a música começou, porém logo compreendeu e riu quando pegou minhas mãos para me girar.

Give me more love than I've ever had  
>Me deu mais amor do que eu já tive<br>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
>Faz tudo ficar melhor quando eu estou me sentindo triste<br>Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
>Diz-me que sou especial até mesmo quando eu sei que não sou.<br>Make it feel good when I hurt so bad  
>Faz-me sentir bem quando estou machucado demais<br>Barely gettin' mad  
>Mal ficando chateado<br>I'm so glad I found you.  
>Eu estou tão contente que te encontrei.<br>I love being around you.  
>Eu amo estar perto de você.<br>You make it easy,  
>Você torna fácil,<br>As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.  
>Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.<br>There's only 1 thing,  
>Há apenas uma coisa,<br>2 do, 3 words,  
>A fazer, três palavras,<br>4 you.  
>Para você.<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>There's only 1 way  
>Há apenas uma maneira<br>2 say those 3 words  
>de dizer aquelas três palavras<br>That's what I'll do.  
>É isso que vou fazer<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>Give me more love from the very start,  
>Me deu mais amor desde o início<br>Piece me back together when I fall apart  
>Recompõe-me quando eu estou desmoronando<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends.  
>Conta-me coisas que você jamais contou aos seus amigos mais próximos.<p>

Make it feel good when I hurt so bad,  
>Faz-me sentir bem quando estou machucado demais,<br>Best that I've had,  
>O melhor que já tive,<br>I'm so glad I found you.  
>Eu estou tão contente que te encontrei<br>I love being around you.  
>Eu amo estar perto de você.<p>

You make it easy,  
>Você faz isso fácil,<br>As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.  
>Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.<br>There's only 1 thing,  
>Há apenas uma coisa,<br>To do, three words,  
>A fazer, três palavras<br>For you.  
>para você<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>There's only 1 way,  
>Há apenas uma maneira<br>2 say those 3 words  
>De dizer aquelas três palavras<br>That's what I'll do.  
>É isso que eu vou fazer<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>You make it easy,  
>Você faz isso fácil<br>As easy as 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.  
>Tão fácil quanto 1, 2... 1, 2, 3, 4.<br>There's only 1 thing,  
>Há apenas uma coisa<br>2 do, 3 words,  
>A fazer, três palavras<br>4 you.  
>para você<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>There's only 1 way,  
>Há apenas uma maneira<br>2 say those 3 words  
>A fazer, três palavras<br>That's what I'll do.  
>É isso que vou fazer<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)<br>I love you (I love you)  
>Eu te amo (eu te amo)<br>1, 2, 3, 4  
>I love you (I love you)<br>Eu te amo (Eu te amo)  
>I love you (I love you)<br>Eu te amo (eu te amo)  
>1-2-3-4 - Plain White T's -<p>

Enquanto a dança prosseguia, essas duas haviam sido minhas favoritas absolutas e eu duvidava que algo pudesse ser superior à isso. Mesmo quando me tornar uma vampira para ter pés firmes e habilidades graciosas de dança. Essa noite foi exatamente o que eu queria e não conseguia pensar em uma forma de ter sido mais perfeita.  
>Então, de novo eu estava subestimando Edward. Uma nova música começou e ele colocou minha mão na de Charlie nos deixando dançar juntos enquanto as letras preenchiam o ar.<p>

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.

Eu tive que me segurar enquanto deixava você partir.

Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.

Eu te direi o quanto a amo, apesar de você achar que já sabe.

I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.

Eu me lembro que eu achava você parecida como um anjo envolvida num rosa suave e quente.

You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

Você me envolveu em volta de seus dedos desde o dia que você nasceu.

My Little Girl – Tim McGraw - (Minha garotinha)

-Eu não tinha imaginado o Edward como uma pessoa que gosta de música country,- meu pai refletiu.

-Ele não gosta, mas ele sabe que você gosta,- eu disse, sorrindo para Charlie.

Ele franziu a testa e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando ele olhou para mim.-Prometa-me que ele vai realmente cuidar de você, Bells. Prometa que ele não vai deixar você sozinha em algum lugar longe de mim.

A culpa por ferir o meu pai fez o meu fluxo de lágrimas aflorarem e eu o abracei o mais forte que pude. -Ele nunca vai me deixar de novo, papai. Acredito nele e você precisa acreditar em mim. Estarei segura e amada onde quer que eu vá, então por favor não se preocupe.

Ele tossiu e me empurrou para trás, rapidamente enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta. -Eu nunca me preocupo.

-Claro, claro-, eu ri.

-Bem, isso é tudo de dança que eu posso aguentar -, disse ele, sorrindo para Edward e movendo-se de lado. Charlie estendeu a mão e Edward a apertou por muito mais tempo do que eu estava acostumada a ver. -Ela te ama e isso faz de você um homem de sorte. Não se esqueça disso,- meu pai disse. Ele bateu em Edward nas costas, com um pouquinho de força, e depois foi se juntar a Esme e Carlisle na mesa.

-Ele está bem?- Perguntei a Edward, não acostumada a ver meu pai tão emocional.

-Ele está bem. Ele está querendo saber quantas vezes eu malho para ter esses músculos duros na minha idade- Edward riu.

-Como você pode segurar a mão dele por tanto tempo?

Edward sorriu e apertou sua mão em minha bochecha. Ele estava tão quente que a minha própria mão fechou sobre a sua, impedindo-o de se mover até que eu tivesse absorvido todo o calor.

-Como você fez isso?- Eu perguntei quando eu soltei sua mão.

-Enquanto vocês dois estavam dançando, eu estava aquecendo minha mão com um dos aquecedores. Charlie estava se debatendo toda a noite sobre a possibilidade de apertar a minha mão ou não, e uma vez que ele começou a dançar com você, ele se decidiu. Ele também achou que eu estava apenas sendo bom por sua causa e por isso pensou que eu realmente não poderia apertar sua mão.

-Edward, obrigada.

-Não há nada que eu não faria por você, Isabella. Tudo que você tem a fazer é pedir e tudo o que seu coração desejar será seu.

-Sério?

-É claro.

-Não que eu não te ame como você é, porque eu amo. Você sabe que eu amo. Mas você poderia considerar o uso de um desses aquecedores para aquecer seus braços e peito bem antes de dormir? Eu realmente gostaria de deitar com você sem cobertores entre nós por mais do que apenas alguns minutos.

Ele não disse nada de imediato e eu me perguntava se eu o tinha ofendido. Eu quase pedi desculpas e então eu vi a sua ligeira inclinação de cabeça. Ele não se sentiu ofendido, ele estava verificando com Alice para ter certeza de que seria seguro.

Seus olhos cor de âmbar focaram em mim e meu sorriso torto favorito apareceu. -Bella, meu amor, o seu desejo é uma ordem.

-Edward, meu marido, você é brega além da conta,- Eu ri. -E eu te amo mais do que eu posso dizer.

-Para sempre, minha Bella-, ele prometeu pela primeiro com as suas palavras e depois com um beijo. Até então, a vida de casada estava sendo incrível.

* * *

><p>NT: Capítulo trabalhado na purpurina com glitter. Muito amor...

Comentários? São bem vindos. Bjs, Lu.


	6. Unidos

**Mais um capítulo e acho que muito esperado.**

* * *

><p><em>Traduzido por Maah Campelo.<em>

**Unidos**

Bella POV

"Essa foi a _melhor _festa" Eu disse, com meu braço em torno de Alice enquanto entrávamos depois de ver nosso último convidado.

Ela riu. "Não há nenhuma festa como as festas dos Cullen".

Eu tive que rir. "Você sabe Ali, apesar do dia emocionante, eu ainda nem estou cansada, o que deveríamos fazer agora? Desafiar o Emmett a provar as sobras? Nós poderíamos desconectar o controle dele, apenas o suficiente para ser lento em sua resposta e para "detoná-lo" no Guitar Hero".

"Na verdade, eu acredito que o Edward já tenha planos para vocês dois"- ela disse com um sorriso. Ela sabia mais do que estava dizendo e eu queria saber também.

"Desde quando ele tem planos? Eu pensei que todos ficaríamos aqui esta noite e iríamos para o Alasca pela amanhã".

"Esse é o plano principal" ela assegurou "Mas serão apenas os dois na casa, o restante de nós irá embora mais cedo".

"O quê? Por quê?"

Alice sorriu largamente e Jasper apareceu atrás dela passando os braços envolta de sua cintura pequena, "Isso é para o Edward explicar".

"Nos vemos amanhã, Bells" Jasper disse e foram embora em direção à garagem.

"Espere! Onde está o Edward?" Eu perguntei vendo que Emmett, Rose, Carlisle e Esme já estavam em pé, perto da garagem.

"Ele vai se juntar a você em um minuto, querida" Esme disse "Nós amamos vocês e nos veremos amanhã, mal posso esperar para lhe mostrar a casa nova".

"Mal posso esperar para ver" assegurei.

"Vejo você amanhã, Bella. Você estava incrível hoje". Emmett gritou enquanto ajudava Rosalie a entrar no Jipe.

"Obrigada". Eu ri, acenando para minha família sem a menor ideia de porque eles estavam me deixando. Alice ligou no seu Porsche e acenei mais uma vez antes de fechar a porta e ir para sala de estar. Olhei em volta, sem saber o que fazer, enquanto esperava Edward. Eu finalmente decidi subir e me trocar pela terceira vez e esperava que fosse a última vez esta noite.

Mesmo antes de chegar em nosso quarto, eu senti a mudança de temperatura, tirei o suéter azul que coloquei no meio da recepção. Alice tinha até me deixado colocá-lo com o Jeans escuro para que eu pudesse estar confortável e aquecida. Edward teve ter suposto que eu ficaria com frio por passar a maior parte da noite fora, mas isso estava muito quente. Seria muito mais fácil sentir sua frieza e escorregar um cobertor entre nós quase imediatamente.

"Edward, eu tenho certeza que de onde quer que esteja você pode me escutar e quero que sabia que cozinhar sua noiva não é aceitável. Assim que descobrir como funciona esse termostato que está me olhando de forma intimidante, eu vou baixar a temperatura."

Ouvi sua risada familiar e para minha surpresa, ele estava vindo do quarto. Ok, agora estava mais que confusa, se ele estava aqui o tempo todo, porque Alice não disse isso?

Abri a porta, esperando vê-lo em sua mesa ou no sofá, mas ele não estava em nenhum desses lugares.

"Eu ouvi você rir, seu vampiro sorrateiro, venha aqui e me mostre como funciona esse termostato".

"Não!" ele disse bem ao meu lado, fazendo-me pular.

"Caramba, Edward" Eu gritei, fazendo esforço para afastá-lo. Olhei para minha mão tocando seu peito nu, sem acreditar no que estava sentindo e olhei para ele esperando confirmação.

"Eu receio que a temperatura tenha que estar dessa forma para manter esse calor" Disse ele, olhando para meus olhos buscando aprovação.

Eu senti como se fosse outra pessoa, tocando seus braços, seu pescoço, seu rosto, seu peito, todos quentes. E só para mim. "Obrigada" murmurei, lutando contra as lágrimas pelo seu gesto doce. "Isso não é desconfortável?"

"Não, é ótimo, na verdade. É muito difícil para nós sentirmos a diferença de temperatura, e agora posso sentir a diferença entre o ar e a sua mão. É incrível, Bella".

"Você é incrível." Respondi, sorrindo para ele.

Vendo que estava muito feliz com os acontecimentos, ele se aproximou, entrelaçando os dedos no meu cabeço. Alice tinha tirado a tiara e os grampos do meu cabelo mais cedo e Edward vinha brincando com eles desde então, pelo menos antes de desaparecer para se aquecer.

"Bella, há algo que você me pediu, mas que eu não poderia lhe dar antes por muito motivos, muitos deles você sabe, mas um, eu guardei para mim. Não fui capaz de expressar o quanto me chateou pensar sobre isso".

Ele abriu os lábios para falar algo mais, mas não fez. Seus olhos percorriam meu rosto procurando por algo que eu não sabia o que era. Apenas lhe dei um sorriso tranquilizador, e envolvi minhas mãos ao seu redor, esperando que isso fosse o que ele precisava.

Ele sorriu por um segundo e sua boca começou a se aproximar da minha, meu coração e minha respiração aceleraram na expectativa dos nossos lábios se tocando. Como seria beijar um Edward quente? Seria incrível? Será que tiraria a sensação elétrica de seus beijos frios? E se ele odiasse? E se eu odiasse?

Ah sim! Um momento de puras e autênticas bobagens de Bella com suas perguntas idiotas. Este homem era incapaz de beijar mal e isso me fazia uma mulher de muita sorte. A forma que seus lábios comandavam os meus, alternando a pressão e a intensidade do beijo... Eu estava suando! Eu estava realmente suando e fiquei encantada pela forma como as coisas mudaram. Sem arrepios, sem Edward me afastando para que meus dentes parassem de bater, sem tremer. Ou pelo menos não de frio. Seus dedos percorrendo de cima para baixo na minha espinha sob a camisa, estavam me deixando trêmula.

Suas mãos deixaram minhas costas ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios deixaram os meus, e eu gemi com a perda de contato, ganhando uma risada ofegante de Edward. Abri os olhos e o encontrei tentando abrir minha camisa, ele torceu o tecido em suas mãos, e olhou para mim, esperando que lhe dissesse o que fazer.

Eu estava atordoada. O que isso significava? Ele queria apenas nos tocássemos um pouco, coisa que não tínhamos feito há semanas devido as horas de planejamento do casamento? Ou será que ele queria mais que isso? Se ele tivesse mudado de ideia? E se sim, por quê?

"Nós não temos que fazer nada. Depende só de você"- ele sussurrou. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava vendo sua apreensão, ou as minhas refletidas. Aparentemente, meus braços tinham vida própria, já que eles se levantaram, esperando ele puxar o tecido sobre eles.

A camisa desapareceu e seus braços fortes envolveram meu tronco, nos deixando mais perto. Seus lábios roçaram meu ombro, enquanto seus dedos dançavam à caminho do meu sutiã. Foi a sensação mais breve em minha volta e imediatamente senti a ligeira queda dos meus seios. O sutiã caiu no chão entre nós e ele chutou longe, avançando e pressionando nossos peitos nus. Suspiros deixaram nossos pulmões, e eu me perguntava o que isso significava - Eu sabia o que o meu era de descrença, e por apenas um segundo eu me preocupei se de alguma forma eu tinha caído no sono enquanto esperava por ele. Eu mordi o interior da bochecha para verificar se eu estava acordada, tendo cuidado de não tirar sangue, pois isso certamente colocaria um fim no que quer que esta intimidade estivesse nos levando.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus novamente, beijando-me docemente e sem sentido. Meus braços encontraram o caminho de seu pescoço, nos puxando mais juntos ainda, e um som suave em seu peito repercutiu entre nós. O que quer que tenha sido o som, mudou o clima no quarto, e eu posso jurar que a temperatura subiu devido ao calor de nossos corpos. Suas mãos moveram-se para minha calça, puxando o botão, em seguida, o zíper, e nenhuma vez ele parou de me beijar ou pareceu que ele estava prestes a colocar um freio nas coisas.

Ele pareceu finalmente perceber que as calças não sairiam tão naturalmente assim durante o beijo, e soltou meus lábios. Levou um momento para ele deixar de olhar para elas, e eu sabia que ele estava sendo tão relutante quanto eu em parar. Ele sempre dizia que se sentia assim, mas agora, eu estava finalmente vendo.

Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e beijou a pele do meu estômago, bem na sua frente. Eu estava respirando ridiculamente alto a essa altura, e tinha certeza que mesmo com a sua audição de vampiro, ele não seria capaz de ouvir a casa caindo em torno de nós, por causa dos meus sons. Seus dedos deslizaram em volta dos meus jeans e eu parei de respirar, incapaz de fazer algo até que ele fizesse outro movimento, qualquer que fosse.

Ele deu um leve puxão no tecido e ele começou a fazer seu caminho para baixo de meus quadris. Meu coração gaguejou e a respiração ruidosa parou, meus ouvidos estalaram com a brusca mudança. Seus lábios seguiam os jeans, escovando minha coxa, meu joelho, minha panturrilha e terminando no meu tornozelo. Ele segurou meu quadril em uma mão e me ajudou com a outra a sair do jeans. Eu esperava que ele se levantasse. Na verdade, eu esperava que ele parasse e fugisse do quarto como se os cães do inferno estivessem atrás dele. O que realmente aconteceu foi que ele repetiu os seus movimentos com minha calcinha, me deixando completamente nua na sua frente pela primeira vez.

"Ainda estou quente para você?" ele perguntou, em pé, diante de mim novamente, seus olhos cor de âmbar travados apenas no meu rosto. Ele estava respeitando o meu estado vulnerável, e eu apreciei muito.

Pressionei minhas mãos no seu estômago, logo acima de seu jeans. "Ainda quente", confirmei, de alguma forma consegui sorrir um pouco através dos meus nervos.

Ele não retribuiu, no entanto. Permanecendo sério enquanto abaixou a mão e colocou sobre o botão abrindo sua calça. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dos dele, e eu não tinha certeza se era minha tentativa de retribuir seu respeito ou se eu era uma grande covarde. Nós nunca tínhamos ido tão longe e eu sinceramente não pensei que nada disso fosse possível para ele antes de minha mudança.

Eu estava tão ocupada analisando o que estava acontecendo entre nós que não o percebi tirando o resto de suas roupas, e fiquei chocada quando senti minhas mãos bem mais abaixo de onde eu as tinha colocado. "Ainda está quente aqui também?" Ele sussurrou, sua voz tremendo, apenas o suficiente para eu ouvir.

Se ele não estiver, então isso realmente vai ser frio, pensei enquanto passava meus braços em torno dele e pressionei meu corpo de encontro com o seu. Ele não estava frio. Nem um pouco. E eu não era mais a única a respirar de forma irregular.

Aquele som de mais cedo, voltou através dele, e eu levantei meus olhos para os dele, em silêncio pedindo para me explicar. Ele sorriu e beijo minha testa carinhosamente, seu nariz roçando no meu cabelo. "É um ronronar", ele murmurou. "É algo que fazemos quando estamos muito contentes... ou excitados."

Eu pressionei meus lábios, com cuidado para não morder e sair sangue. Eu não tinha ideia de porque este pensamento estava na minha cabeça, ou o que eu achei de tão engraçado sobre isso, mas eu estava com medo de Edward não achar nada engraçado e esse momento incrível acabar.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, seus lábios se curvaram, como se estranhamente ele lutasse para manter um olhar severo.

"Pensamento errante", eu respondi, deixando uma risadinha escapar.

"Bella, me fale", ele suplicou, as costas de seus dedos roçando no meu rosto.

"Você tem que prometer que não ficará bravo, e nem colocará suas roupas de volta".

Ele riu "Isso deve ser bom. Certo, minha Bella. Eu prometo. Agora me fale o que surgiu em sua mente.".

"Eu estava pensando que..." A necessidade de rir, me obrigou a parar, e lutei com ela, antes de conseguir continuar. Ele soltou um suspiro e tentou novamente. "O calor parece que derreteu meu vampiro Edward, e o transformou num gatinho muito grande."

Eu esperei sua ira, eu sempre conseguia ver quando Emmett tinha ido longe demais, porém ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, um sorriso predatório penetrou no rosto do meu amado, e ele deu um passo para frente, forçando -me para a cama que eu sabia que estava atrás de mim. "Sem gatinho aqui, Isabella. Apenas um leão." Suas palavras foram acompanhadas por um rosnado leve e meus olhos se arregalaram de choque e excitação. Ele realmente queria isso. O que quer que isso possa vir a ser, ele não parecia ter medo de me machucar.

Ele deu mais um passo à frente enquanto eu dei um para trás e antes mesmo que pudesse perceber a cama tocando atrás de meus joelhos, eu estava sendo gentilmente colocada no meio da cama. Edward pairando sobre mim, segurando minha cabeça em uma mão e a outra espalmada na parte baixa das minhas costas. Seu olhar âmbar estava tão meigo e amável enquanto ele me encarava e eu esperava que meu amor por ele também fosse visível.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus, e eu levantei para beija-lo, querendo nada mais do quê retribuir todos os sentimentos que ele agitou dentro de mim. Como de costume, estava alheia a tudo quando ele me beijou e fiquei chocada quando me vi deitada em cima dele quando o beijo terminou.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e sorriu suavemente para mim, olhando-me algo entre preocupado e surpreso.

"O que é isso?" eu perguntei colocando a mãos em torno de seus pulsos. O fato era que ele continuava quente graças ao termostato que eu estava tão irritada mais cedo.

"Eu sei que não discutimos isso, e era minha ideia esperar até depois da mudança, mas se você quiser, eu prometo, eu terei controle."

"Não se eu quiser, Edward. Se nós quisermos. Unânime ou não em tudo"

"Você quer, Bella?"

"Sim, e você?"

"Sim, muito" ele suspirou, me puxando para um pequeno beijo. "Você é tão linda e eu te amo tanto"

"Pode não parece muito másculo, mas eu acho você lindo também", eu sussurrei, olhando para meu dedo correndo ao longo de sua clavícula e fiz de tudo para ignorar meu rosto corado.

De repente, me encontrei contra o colchão e Edward em cima de mim, seus lábios puxados com um sorriso brincalhão. "Lindo? um gatinho? Tsc, tsc Bella. estou começando a achar que você só me ama pela minha personalidade encantadora e não se importa tanto com meu corpo".

"Droga. Eu esperava que você levasse alguns séculos para descobrir isso", eu ri, envolvendo meu braço no seu pescoço, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo sedoso.

Ele baixou sua cabeça, para permitir que nossos lábios se juntassem, e ficamos nos beijando ao que pareceram horas, nossas mãos às vezes nos explorando, mas na maioria apenas para nos manter juntos. Aos poucos, nossos corpos começaram a escovar um contra o outro, e nossas mãos e pernas se tornaram mais ativas.

Minhas pernas abertas, o acolheram mais para perto em algum momento, mas não poderia dizer quando isso tinha acontecido. Seus beijos eram muito intoxicantes para me importar. Seus lábios finalmente deixaram os meus, deixando um rastro quente e úmido do lado do meu pescoço e acima de minha orelha do lado oposto.

"Cada sonho empalidece em comparação com sua realidade", Edward murmurou, senti uma vibração atrás de minha orelha e o calor percorrendo meu corpo.

"O mesmo para mim", eu respirei, e puxei seu cabelo para ficar mais perto.

Ele trouxe seus olhos para os meus, e eu soube imediatamente que o tempo tinha finalmente chegado. "Eu juro, eu não vou machucar você".

Ele nunca tinha dito essas palavras antes, não nesse contexto e nunca com tanta convicção em si mesmo. Eu estava cheia de orgulho e de amor que não sabia como tudo cabia em mim. "Eu nunca pensei que faria"

Começamos novamente devagar, apenas nos beijando e nos abraçando. Nós levamos nosso tempo, indo de mãos errantes e pernas se esfregando... Saboreando cada beijo e toque. Uma de suas mãos escorregou entre nós e seu polegar encontrou o ponto exato onde estava latejando e dolorido por seu toque. Eu pressionei meus lábios e seu ombro, com medo de que os sons que estava fazendo pudessem assustá-lo, de qualquer forma, eles o encorajaram porque ele mudou o ângulo e a direção envolvendo-me no calor e no desejo.

Quando ele sentiu que eu estava suficientemente distraída, Edward lentamente começou a empurrar, a sensação de alongamento era estranha, mas não desagradável como meu corpo o aceitou dentro de mim. Na maior parte do tempo eu fiquei focada em seu polegar na área sensível, mas perdi essa capacidade quando sua ponta foi pressionada contra a fina barreira dentro de mim.

"Relaxe, amor", ele suplicou, beijando minhas bochechas e queixo com ternura. "Vai doer menos se você não estiver tão tensa".

Engoli meu medo e consegui lhe dar uma resposta "Isso é ótimo na teoria, mas não tanto na prática".

"Eu esperei mais de um século por você e valeu a pena. Vendo o brilho de luz em sua pele, e compartilhando o nosso amor dessa maneira, sentindo suas mãos em cima de mim, e estando realmente dentro de você, Bella... é inacreditável." No segundo seguinte, meu corpo relaxou sob o encanto de suas palavras, e ele empurrou para frente e rompeu, entrando completamente dentro de mim.

Nós não nos movemos, não respiramos, não que ele precisasse. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro, esperando descobrir aquele que estava em mais problemas. Era eu, pela minha dor de perder a virgindade? Ou era ele lutando com o aroma e o ardor salgado do meu sangue?

Eu lutei. Eu realmente fiz. Mas a combinação da dor e de saber que esse momento sequer deveria ter acontecido, enviou lágrimas aos meus olhos e soluços a meus lábios.

Edward de alguma forma conseguiu me embalar entre seus braços e acariciar minha bochecha com o nariz e sussurrar para mim tão rapidamente que mal conseguiu acompanhar. Mas entendi as partes importantes, no entanto. Ele me amava, ele sempre me amaria e ele estava triste por ter que me machucar para que ficássemos juntos.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu, fazendo com que o beijo bloqueasse a dor e focasse no que realmente importava. - Nós estávamos unidos.

Para minha grande surpresa e satisfação, a dor não durou muito. Fomos de beijos carentes que espalhavam minhas lágrimas pelos nossos rostos para aqueles cheios de paixão que se moviam no tempo e no balanço de nossos corpos. O calor e o desejo aumentaram, até que não tinha como ignorar, mas novamente a linha fina entre o prazer e o êxtase nos enviou de volta a Terra.

Ao menos, era assim que me sentia. Eu tinha certeza que Edward tinha gostado, pela forma que o ronronar vinha de seu peito, vibrando contra o meu. Eu devo ter estado, em parte, delirante de cansaço, porque de repente senti que comecei a rir.

"Não é exatamente a reação que eu esperava", disse ele, roçando seus lábios no meu.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu só... Esse é apenas um desses momentos que estou lutando para ter certeza que estou acordada, e o desejo de acariciar você não está ajudando".

"Em que poderia ajudar?", ele perguntou, puxando meu braço em torno de seu pescoço e beijando meu ponto pulsante no meu pulso.

"Diga o porquê agora. Porque você mudou de ideia?"

"Eu não queria que você sentisse que estava perdendo sua virgindade com alguma coisa fria, morta. Eu queria que você realmente estivesse fazendo amor com seu marido, e eu pensei que a única maneira era esperar a sua mudança, pois nós seríamos da mesma temperatura. Eu pensava muitas vezes em tentar aquecer meu corpo inteiro e tentar mantê-lo, mas só conseguia pensar em usar água, que começa a perder seu calor rapidamente. Mas estando no meio de quatro grandes aquecedores e tendo um constante... o mesmo calor em mim..." ele encolheu os ombros um pouco "foi uma daquelas ideias simples que você nunca pensou antes".

Eu sorri e rocei meus dedos em seu rosto com a mão que ele ainda estava segurando "Bem, eu gostaria de dizer o quão brilhante você é, e agradecer-te por uma experiência incrível, mesmo com a dor".

"Não, você é a única que deve agradecer. Obrigado por confiar em mim o suficiente para deixar isto acontecer, Bella".

"Foi muito difícil quando comecei a sangrar?"

"Eu posso dizer honestamente que não foi. Eu estava tão concentrado em descobrir o quanto de dor você estava sentindo que eu não estava consciente para pensar nisso".

"Bom", eu disse, dando-lhe um grande sorriso. E então uma pergunta veio em minha mente, e praticamente explodiu seu caminho para fora. "Edward, por quanto tempo você continuará quente?"

"Talvez meia hora. Mesmo com o aquecedor, eu posso sentir isso desaparecendo. Por quê?"

Eu sorri e deslizei meu dedo por sua clavícula. "É que eu ouvi de fontes confiáveis que uma segunda vez é melhor que uma primeira e eu estava esperando que não precisasse esperar a transformação para descobrir isso."

Seus lábios puxaram-se para cima em um sorriso que refletia o meu. "Não, eu não acho que seria sensato esperar por um assunto tão importante".

Ah sim! Quente, e insinuante Edward, era o melhor Edward. E ele era _todo meu_.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Acho que todas esperavam muito por esse capítulo. Eu adorei esse Edward QUENTE, em todos os sentidos hahahhahahhahahah. Até mais, deixem seus comentá .


	7. Lar

Mais um capítulo esperado e muito fofo. Essa família é muito especial. Por favor respondam minha perguntinha lá em baixo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tradução<strong>

_Márcia Campelo._

**Lar**

Bella POV

Eu acordei me encontrando coberta e afivelada no banco de passageiro do Volvo. Ainda estava escuro lá fora e a única luz que conseguia ver era do painel.

"Como você está se sentindo, amor?" Edward perguntou enquanto me assistia me espreguiçar e bocejar.

"Um pouco dolorida, um pouco cansada e extremamente feliz" eu respondi colocando minha cabeça em seu braço. Eu sabia exatamente para onde estávamos indo, e que esta noite seria a primeira de três noite excruciantes para Edward e eu, mas eu estava preparada. Eu estava pronta pra fazer e superar isso, e começar a minha vida com minha nova família.

Edward pegou minha mão e levou até seus lábios, beijando o interior sensível do meu pulso. "Tem comida e bebida no refrigerador no banco de trás, ou podemos parar em algum lugar se quiser"

"Eu estou bem por agora. Houve alguma razão para você ter me colocado no carro comigo sem me acordar?"

"Apenas que estou animado para nos juntarmos à nossa família e ver a casa nova com você, e eu não podia mais esperar para ir."

"Nossa primeira casa juntos, Edward. Nosso quarto será realmente meu e seu, estou sendo boba por estar animada sobre isso?"

Ele sorriu e roubou um beijo rapidamente antes de se concentrar na estrada novamente. "Se você está, eu também estou, amor"

"Esme e Alice lhe deram alguma pista?"

"Nenhuma"

"Como você conseguiu esses moletons velhos escondido de Alice?" Eu perguntei quando examinei a roupa que Edward tinha me vestido. "O último par que eu tinha dentro de casa desapareceu antes que eu mesma tivesse tirado da secadora"

"Bella, você pode e deve dizer 'Não' a Alice de vez em quando. Não estou dizendo que ela não tem um gosto muito bom para roupas, mas você também deve usar roupas que você se sinta confortável."

"Eu lhe disse 'não'. Mas depois de um tempo eu decidi que ela estava certa, e cedi."

Edward sorriu e apertou levemente meus dedos. "Vai ser uma eternidade muito longa com você e Alice. Incrível. Mas longa."

"Eu realmente espero lembrar você de ter dito isso, porque mais tarde eu quero ser capaz de beliscar você por causa disso, e você irá sentir."

Ele riu. Ele realmente riu.

Então eu fiz a única coisa madura para uma recém-casada de 20 e poucos anos. Eu cruzei os braços e fiz beicinho.

E isso o fez rir mais.

Seu celular tocou e seu sorriso desapareceu instantaneamente. Havia algum problema que justificaria uma ligação para seu celular na noite do nosso casamento e isso não era bom. Ele atendeu o telefone, falando rápido e baixo o que tornou impossível para eu conseguir escutar o que ele estava dizendo. Ele acenou algumas vezes e em seguida desligou a ligação.

"Edward, quem ligou?"

"Alice"

"O que ela disse?"

"Nada importante. Você deveria tentar dormir. Isso pode ajudar a repousar de antemão"

"E vai ajudar _você_ , se me disser que porra está acontecendo"

Ele virou o rosto na minha direção tentando usar seus olhos cor de âmbar para fazer aquela coisa de truque mental Jedi em mim. "Isabella, não pense o pior tão depressa."

Mas eu não estava aceitando qualquer merda hoje. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, então me ajude ,se você não for contar o que Alice disse".

"Definitivamente uma gatinha molhado." Ele riu, acariciando um lado do meu rosto com um dedo. "E enquanto eu acho sua raiva divertida, ela é totalmente decasbida. Se esse telefonema fosse para compartilhar com você, eu teria feito, mas não."

"Se..."

Seu dedo pressionado contra meus lábios parou com meu argumento, não que ele tenha sido completamente formado, de qualquer modo. Eu só gostaria de saber sobre o que era a tal ligação, aí eu não pensaria em algo dez vezes pior.

"_Eu anda osso fala com seu edo aqui._" Ok, talvez eu realmente não conseguisse falar com o dedo dele no caminho, mas com certeza eu iria tentar.

"A mais teimosa que existe." Edward disse com uma risada quando ele puxou o dedo. "Tudo que você precisa saber, Sra. Cullen, é que ninguém está em perigo e que nada ameaçador foi feito ou será."

Eu podia ver que ele não iria me dizer, e eu não queria passar nossa primeira noite ou dia ou o que quer que fosse, brigando. Então, me desafivelei, me descobri e foquei em pegar algo no cooler para fazer um lanche, nada como um argumento para ter um estômago suficientemente acordado para comer.

...

O sol estava começando a nascer quando Edward saiu da rodovia e entrou no que parecia ser uma estrada menor. Acabando seu caminho por entre árvores e neve e em seguida em torno de paredes de rocha.

Só que a parede de rocha era apenas as costas de nossa nova casa. Foi lapidada dentre os lados de uma montanha, algo como Frank Lloyd Wright* teria até uma cachoeira como em sua Fallingwater house*, mas esta caía em um pequeno lago que estava completamente congelado. Alguns blocos de gelo pareciam maiores que eu.

*Frank Lloyd Wright (Richland Center, 8 de junho de 1867 — Phoenix, 9 de abril de 1959) foi um arquiteto, escritor e educador estadunidense de ascendência galesa. Foi a figura chave da arquitetura orgânica, exemplificada pela casa da cascata, um desdobramento da arquitetura moderna que se contrapunha ao International style europeu.

*_Fallingwater house _: Considerada uma das mais famosas casas do mundo, a Casa da Cascata (em inglês: Fallingwater house) ou Casa Kaufmann (nome da família de seu primeiro proprietário) é uma residência localizada 50 milhas a sudeste de Pittsburgh, em Bear Run, na Estrada Rural 1, secção Mill Run de Stewart Township, Condado de Fayette, nas Laurel Highlands dos Montes Allegheny, Estado da Pensilvânia, Estados Unidos da América. O edifício foi desenhado em 1934 pelo arquitecto Frank Lloyd Wright. Foto.

A frente casa foi decorada com as janelas mais altas e amplas que já vi, tinha certeza que a vista era impressionante, mesmo que a única coisa que fosse visível, fosse as copas das árvores cobertas de neve. Mas conhecendo a família Cullen tão bem, eu duvidava que fosse a única vista disponível.

Subimos um lance de escadas esculpidas em rocha e chegamos à portas duplas de mogno com puxadores de bronze ornamentados e dobradiças. Tinha até uma aldrava de bronze em uma das portas, que quando olhei mais de perto, era o brasão dos Cullen.

"Vá em frente." Edward incentivou. "Bata, e deixe eles saberem que estamos em casa."

"Eu tenho certeza que eles acabaram de ouvir você. Na verdade, eles provavelmente ouviram o carro assim que você entrou na estrada."

Ele se aproximou e sussurrou baixinho no meu ouvido "Alegre eles, por favor bata, eles estão esperando para abrir a porta e nos receber."

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao ser tão querida, e passei a mão em torno da aldrava e dei dois golpes antes de me afastar. Aprendi a me afastar das portas quando eles queriam me surpreender, especialmente quando Emmett era uma parte da surpresa.

As portas espessas se abriram silenciosamente, e quando revelou minha família, todos estavam sorrindo e nos olhando felizes, até Rosalie.

"Bem vindos à Rocky Retreat." Disse Emmett, e sua voz ecoou nas rochas.

"Emmett, ninguém está chamando isso assim." Alice disse.

"Não é tão ruim quanto algumas outras de suas ideias." Jasper respondeu. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava defendendo Emmett ou tentando manter a paz.

"Sim, Boulder Bodega não foi apreciado." Emmett informou.

Esme passou por eles, e me abraçou. "Bem vinda ao lar, Bella"

"Yeah, o que ela disse." Emmett, Jasper e Alice concordaram.

Fui levada para dentro da casa e praticamente todos vieram falar comigo de uma vez, mas nada disso conseguia tirar minha atenção do interior lindo. Bem no meio da casa, através de ambos os níveis da casa, tinha uma árvore emoldurada em vidro, cheia de corajosas e bonitas plantas tropicais e uma enorme á pulverizadores devem ter sido colocados no teto, porque a névoa que estava caindo, de repente parou.

"Eu fiz algumas melhorias." Esme mencionou, levando-me para mais perto do vidro. "Como nos permitindo ter algo verde para ver, combatendo todo o ao redor e nos lembrar de Forks. Mas a maioria da casa é intocável, especialmente as vigas expostas de cada quarto. Eles fazem os quartos parecerem maiores e mais arejados para mim."

Eu finalmente tirei meus olhos da vegetação e olhei para o resto da sala. A madeira e os móveis eram de cores escuras, mas o branco das paredes e dos tapetes, trabalhados com as muitas janelas, deixou iluminado e alegre.

"O quarto dela agora!" Alice praticamente gritou, quando ela me pegou e correu até as escadas comigo.

"Alice, deveríamos esperar." Não me incomodei com o "por todo mundo" que estava na ponta da língua porque eles estavam atrás de nós. "Oi, Carlisle. Senti sua falta mais cedo." Disse tentando não parecer que estava perturbada com todos aparecendo assim. E na maior parte, eu não estava. Eu estava ansiosa para se capaz de fazer eu mesma isso em breve.

Carlisle riu. "Emmett estava na minha frente."

"Bells, feche seus olhos." Alice comandou.

"Não com você, sua eterna duende vampira." Respondi, afastando-me dela e indo em direção à Edward. A última vez que tinha caído nessa, me encontrei num vestido ridiculamente curto e apertado.

Alice estendeu o lábio inferior e bateu os cílios "Edward, faça-a brincar junto."

Ele apenas riu e me apertou mais a si.

Ela suspirou e deixou suas mãos cairem dos seus quadris. "Tudo bem, se Bella quer ser teimosa e não quer fechar os olhos por dois rápidos segundos..."

"Ela não irá cair nessa, Alice. Basta abrir a portar." Emmett disse. "Nenhum de nós está ficando mais jovem aqui."

Eu tinha essa réplica realmente espirituosa sobre como eu era a única ficando mais velha, mas não acho que Edward apreciaria, então, fiquei para mim mesma. Em alguns dias, sua incapacidade de ler a minha mente vinha a calhar.

Alice finalmente abriu a porta e abriu caminho para dentro."Eu sou um pouco ciumenta e amo meu quarto." Ela disse enquanto se movia para me deixar ter um vislumbre do quarto.

As paredes eram de um amarelo pálido, as cortinas de um tom de azul que eu não conseguia nomear, mas eles ficaram perfeitamente em conjunto com o mobilíario do quarto. Foi literalmente como voltar no tempo, quando os quartos eram enormes e volumosos e incrivelmente bonitos. A cama era linda, uma cama de trenó com apenas uma curva menor, uma poltrona à frente, criados-mudos combinando, guarda roupa, cômoda com espelho. O tapete no chão era amarelo pálido, rosa, azul, misturados com alguns verdes escuros, dando uma sensação terrosa. Havia um segundo tapete,tão branco e fofo como o do andar de baixo, na sala,colocado em frente à lareira pequena que era toda nossa. Em cada extremidade da cômoda com espelhos tinham um vaso branco cheio de frésia. A beleza disso tudo, obrigou-me a apertar minha coxa e certificar de que não estava sonhando.

"Bella?" Esme chamou.

Eu percebi que estava parada, em pé no meio do quarto, e não tinha falado nada. "Hum..."

"Querida, se você quiser que a gente mude alguma coisa..." Ela ofereceu.

"Não!" Eu gritei. "Absolutamente nada! Ninguém toca neste quarto!Nem eu vou tocar até ter certeza de que não quebrarei nada."

Emmett bufou pra mim, mas eu o ignorei.

"Esme, isso é tão lindo, eu amei". Eu disse enquanto a abraçava. "Obrigada."

"Foi um prazer. Edward, o que achou?" Ela perguntou enquanto nos virou para olhar para ele.

Mas ele tinha saído e ninguém conseguia lembrar quando tinham visto ele pela última vez. Olhei ao redor do quarto, e de novo para Esme "É da época dele, não é?"

Ela assentiu. "Eu deveria ter perguntado. Eu apenas assumi que ele iria gostar."

"Eu duvido que seja porque ele não goste." Eu disse tentando tranquilizá-la. "Eu vou encontrar nosso amado Grump* e ver se não consigo uma resposta dele."

Grump*: - Desenho animado - Grump possui personalidade instável, muda de opinião como quem troca de cueca. Com seu jeito desastrado e azarão, passa pelas mais inusitadas situações.

"Só apenas algumas palavrinhas como conselho". Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Fique atrás até ele chamar por você e não o chame de grump (mal humorado). Ele está na garagem."

"A que seria?"

"Desça as escadas, vire à direita, é apenas onde o penhasco termina."

Segui as instruções de Alice e pude ouvir a música quando sai do edifício, antes de alcançá-lo. Parecia tão grande quanto a massiva garagem em Forks.

Bati na porta apenas para levá-lo a desligar a música, o que ele fez imediatamente. Gastei algumas tentativas para deslizar pela porta aberta, mas eu consegui. Edward estava sentado em uma bancada girando uma grande chave inglesa em sua mão como se não fosse mais do que uma caneta. Seus lábios se projetaram para baixo, numa enorme carranca, e ele nem levantou a cabeça para olhar onde eu estava ou para me olhar. Fazia tempo que eu não o via tão chateado.

"Isso foi muito rude da sua parte sair sem avisar a ninguém, ou sem agradecer a Esme pelo nosso lindo quarto."

Ele não disse nada; continuou a girar a ferramenta prata.

"Se você não gostou, eu tenho certeza que Esme vai pedir móveis diferentes. Você prefere algo mais moderno? Talvez pudéssemos pedir um tema japonês."

Seus lábios se contraíram um pouco.

"A menos que você seja muito mais velho do que admitiu, e tenha passado um tempo no Japão e falhado como um guerreiro samurai. Mas desde que eles eram guerreiros que juravam proteger a nobreza da terra, eu não vejo você falhando nisso. Não após as batalhas que eu vi você fazer para proteger nossa família."

"Venha aqui." Duas palavras, com nenhuma ênfase, mas eu escutei de qualquer maneira. Uma vez que estava perto suficiente, ele colocou os braços ao meu redor e enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo.

Meus braços foram automaticamente para seu pescoço e meus dedos se perderam no seu cabelo cobre e sedoso. "Eu te amo, Edward."

"Eu me comportei horrivelmente com Esme."

"Ela vai te perdoar."

"Ela sempre o faz." Ele respondeu, fazendo soar como se fosse uma coisa ruim. "Você e ela são muito parecidas a esse respeito."

"Com o amor vem o compromisso e o perdão. Eu não lembro quem disse isso, mas sei por experiência própria como isso é verdade"

Um pequeno gemido escapou-lhe e ele colocou sua testa pra descansar no meu ombro. "Eu realmente gostaria que o Emmett se calasse."

"O que ele está pensando?"

"Que eu tenho que levantar meu traseiro daqui e ir pedir desculpas, antes que ele venha me obrigar."

"Estou surpresa que ele seja quem está dizendo isso."

"Confie em mim, todos eles estão pensando isso, mas ele é o mais de costume."

"Tão grandioso deles, me deixando vir aqui, descobrir o que está te incomodando."

"Não há segredos, Bella." Ele me lembrou.

"Exatamente," concordei, "então me diga porque você saiu."

Ele levantou sua cabeça e sua expressão era triste e dolorosa. "Uma das coisas que eu tenho medo, é que você não tenha escolha, mas aprender sobre a frustração que vem ao não se lembrar. Sei de que período o mobiliário é. Tenho certeza que peças como essas eram como deve ter sido na casa que cresci, mas quando tentei lembrar, não havia nada. Há algumas imagens borradas da minha mãe e do meu pai, e teclas de um piano. Esses três dias (Ele se refere aos dias da transformação) arrancaram de mim mais do que minha doença e minha humanidade. Bella, eu... me sinto doente e culpado porque eu estou permitindo que você passe por isso."

"Permitir... Odeio essa palavra. Faz parecer que não é minha escolha. Como se não fosse necessário para vivermos a vida que concordamos e queremos. E outra coisa, Sr. Cullen", eu disse, o cutucando no peito, mesmo que não fizesse nada. "Eu não quero ouvir nada de como você perdeu sua humanidade. Você acha que Mike Newton tem mais bondade e compaixão do que você? Ou Angela? Bom, ok, você provavelmente não tem mais que Angela, mas ela está no caminho para a santidade ou algo assim, por causa de sua capacidade de ser boa para Jessica e Lauren."

Aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto adorava apareceu no seu rosto. "Você não é engraçada."

"Você está sorrindo", retruquei, apontando para seu sorriso.

"Estou começando a pensar que você absorveu uma parte de cada um da minha família enquanto você dormia. Vejo vislumbres deles nas coisas que você diz e faz. Se eu não conhecesse você bem, eu teria jurado que Emmett tinha dito pra você dizer isto."

"Você faz parecer que é algo ruim."

"Não, não é ruim. Apenas incomum."

Eu dei de ombros "Você tem que admitir que ninguém pode ser incomum o bastante como eu."

Minhas palavras o fizeram dar uma verdadeira risada. Ele me puxou para mais perto e eu podia ver que a tristeza em seus olhos tinha derretido para aquele olhar suave que ele sempre me dava. "Eu nunca iria tentar negar isso, amor."

"Assim, podemos continuar com o quarto?." Perguntei, realmente querendo que ele concordasse. Eu não queria nunca que ele estivesse desconfortável, mas se caso, ele não quisesse, eu poderia viver com isso.

"Podemos manter o quarto." Ele respondeu.

Eu fiz uma dancinha da vitória interna, e sorri. "Obrigada."

"Vamos, boba Bella. Vamos entrar para que eu possa me desculpar com Esme e deixá-la saber o quanto eu gosto do quarto."

"Bem, se você tivesse ficado lá, Vampiro bobo, então não haveria necessidade de se desculpar. Embora, devo dizer que a garagem é impressionante. Rose irá gostar de fuçar por aí."

Edward fez uma careta e segundos depois ouvi a melodia perfeita da voz de Rosalie "Eu. Não. Fuço."

"Desculpe, Rosalie!Você sabe que eu sou horrível com linguagem de carros." Eu disse a ela.

"Fuçar." Emmett riu "Soa muito como..."

"Pelo amor de tudo que é santo, não faz isso cara." Jasper implorou

"E você quer muito se juntar a isto para sempre?" Rosalie perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha dourada perfeita para mim.

Eu sorri grande, meu coração cheio de convicção, e minha resposta foi certa. "Sim."

"Bells, você vai adorar ser uma vampira." Emmett disse enquanto ele me colocava embaixo do braço enorme. "Vamos discutir possíveis atividades para seu próximo estado recém-nascido."

"Emmett, se você não trouxer minha mulher de volta imediatamente, você irá se arrepender." Edward prometeu.

"Na verdade, Edward. "Carlisle interrompeu. "É hora que eu e você devemos sair para nos preparar para esta noite."

Edward assentiu com firmeza, olhando como se Carlisle tivesse dito a ele para andar na prancha sobre as água infestadas de tubarões. -Droga, Emmett e suas histórias de piratas, eu pensei antes de me concentrar em Edward de novo.

Eu me afastei de Emmett e peguei a mão de Edward entre as "Sem preocupações e arrependimentos. Lembra?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso cansado.

"Basta manter o pensamento em todo o tipo de afeto você poderá demonstrar por ela quando tudo isso estiver acabado, tudo que você pode realmente dar pra ela, todo o tipo de afeto, que você realmente sente por ela."Disse Jasper, colocando a mão no ombro de Edward. Eu esperava que Jasper não estivesse tentando acalmar ou tranquilizar Edward. - Tanto quanto eu queria que isso acontecesse, ele tinha que querer também.

Edward acenou novamente, e se inclinou para me beijar. "Eu te vejo à noite."

Eu sorri e me afastei para mostrar a ele que estava pronta para tudo isso. "É melhor. Ou eu farei Emmett e Jasper encontrá-lo para mim."

Ele se moveu muito rápido em minha direção envolvendo-me em seus braços enquanto seus lábios roçavam no meu ouvido. "Eu vou estar de volta. E quando eu voltar, lhe fazer totalmente minha e por toda a eternidade, Isabella."

A maior parte da minha respiração saiu como um engasgo com suas palavras possessivas, e o resto foi roubada com seu beijo ardente. Marido sexy? Confere. Família amorosa? Conferidíssimo. A oportunidade de viver assim para sempre... Impagável!

* * *

><p><strong>NLu**: Eles são tão apaixonados. Quem nunca sonhou com um amor como o de Edward e Bella? *suspira*.

Para vocês que acompanham minhas traduções, sabem que elas demoram... mas aparecem. Bjs e comentem. Preciso saber qual delas vocês gostam mais, para saber qual devo fazer primeiro. Se puderem me dizer, ficarei muito agradecida.


	8. Chapter 8

**A true love bite**

(Uma mordida de amor verdadeiro)

Tradução: Márcia Campelo

* * *

><p>A mudança estava vindo rápido. Eu queria dar um nome melhor para isso, algo suficientemente enérgico, digno de Alice, alegre o suficiente para fazer Emmett sorrir, e suficiente para acalmar Edward. Mas eu não poderia chegar com qualquer coisa que envolvesse as palavras mordida ou morte. O Hallmark não fez nenhum cartão para a ocasião – eu verifiquei.<p>

Jasper estava indo com Rosalie visitar as irmãs Denali. Ele tinha se oferecido para ficar, mas Alice eu concordamos que era mais seguro para todos que ele não estivesse sentindo minha dor e depois minha sede. Não tínhamos ideia de como eu seria quando fosse uma Recém-criada e não queríamos arriscar nenhum acidente. Por tudo que sabíamos, eu poderia ser uma empática como Jasper e poderíamos jogar a dor e fome por toda a casa como um dinamite em uma pedreira de rocha como na comparação de Emmett. Pelo que Emmett tinha explicado, era incrível ver as pedras voarem, não tão engraçado estar debaixo delas quando elas caem no chão. Ele prometeu que me mostraria quando eu não fosse mais tão quebrável, desde que eu prometesse que lhe protegeria de Edward. Um acordo total.

"Quer uma ultima refeição?" Alice perguntou. Ela já devia saber a resposta porque ela nem sequer tirou os olhos de sua revista.

Mas falei em voz alta de qualquer maneira. "Não"

"Que tal uma última Bella Barbie ? Se eu tirar suas sobrancelhas agora você nunca precisará novamente"

"Aw! Eu estava ansiosa para cortar meu cabelo ao entardecer/crepúsculo só para tê-lo crescendo de novo ao amanhecer."

"Vampiros errados" Emmett falou, não entendo meu sarcasmo.

Alice e eu cruzamos nosso olhares e depois começamos a rir porque naquele momento o Emmett estava com uma camisa pólo rosa que Rose tinha lhe dado no natal.

Eu segurei a mão de Alice, apertando lhe os dedos mais forte quanto eu poderia. "Alice, eu quero lhe pedir um favor."

Ela suspirou, seus olhos cor de âmbar parecendo tristes "Eu sei"

"Estou pedido muito, não é?"

"Bella, eu estou com medo de você estar me pedindo o impossível desta vez."

"O que?" Eu gritei, tendo certeza que ela estava errada ."É apenas uma coisa. Basta me impedir de dizer qualquer coisa que vá ferir os sentimentos de Edward."

"A única de maneira disso acontecer, seria mandá-lo para as irmãs Denali e ele nunca permitiria isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça, não gostando de sua resposta porém sabendo que ela estava certa "O quão ruim isso pode ser?"

Alice deu de ombros apoiando o queixo nos joelhos "Eu não sei. isso muda. Mas eu lhe dei o aviso que isso será a dor falando e não você."

"Isso foi a ligação que ele atendeu no carro?"

Os olhos de Alice se afastaram rapidamente dos meus.

"O que eu não sei?"

"Isso não importa" disse Alice, movendo-se para se sentar ao meu lado.

"Oh, Deus" Resmunguei. "Quem está vindo?"

"Bella, eu prometo que não há nada para se preocupar. Ninguém está vindo."

"Se um deles está vindo, isso é algo para se preocupar."

"Ninguém está vindo. Então para de agir como uma humana louca."

"É melhor você estar certa, Alice."

Alice me deu um grande sorriso falso. "Então, e sobre arrancar as sobrancelhas?"

Revirei os olhos, nós duas sabíamos que eu iria concordar. Valeria a pena a dor de ficar para sempre sem ter que fazer isso de novo. Além disso, eu poderia usar o tempo para tentar chegar ao fundo desse lance do telefonema.

Edward POV

"Edward, você decidiu sobre sua abordagem?" Carlisle me perguntou enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa.

Ele explicou sobre a abordagem clínica e a amorosa, me dando os prós e contras de cada uma. A melhor parte da clínica, era a segurança de Bella. O ruim da amorosa é que ela ela poderia sempre pensar em meus lábios em seu pescoço como uma fonte de dor. Se ela se lembrasse. Eu realmente esperava que ela fosse manter a maioria de suas lembranças, mais do que eu tinha. E mesmo assim, se não mantivesse, eu sabia que ela tinha escrito tudo. Ela teve a oportunidade única de se preparar totalmente para isso, e eu sabia que ela estava pronta. Eu também estava pronto, mas ainda sentindo um pouco de culpa.

Eu também estava muito preocupado com a visão de Alice sobre o que ela tinha visto Bella fazer. "Carlisle, o que Alice lhe disse de sua última visão?"

"As únicas visões que eu falei com ela, foi sobre a preocupação de sua chegada com Bella"

"Você sabe que a Bella estava olhando as notas que você fez após mudar cada um de nós."

"Notas que você não estava feliz por ela estar vendo."

"Porque cada um de nós falavámos das intermináveis horas de dor de sofrimento. Já é ruim o suficiente ela passar por isso sem ler e se preocupar sobre isso."

"Ela não parecia preocupada para mim, Edward. Ela parece pronta."

"Eu sei." Eu disse, meus dedos automaticamente indo para a ponte do meu nariz. Então eu pensei em como Bella gosta de imitar esse movimento exato e sorri. "Ela é muito observadora às vezes."

"O que ela fez exatamente para te aborrecer desse jeito?" Carlisle perguntou. Ele sentou num tronco caído, apontando para eu me sentar junto.

Sentei ali por um tempo sem falar nada, ouvindo os pensamentos preocupados porém esperançosos do meu pai. Ele esperava que tudo acabasse bem, mesmo sabendo que eu que admistraria a mordida e o veneno. Se fosse qualquer um exceto Bella, eu teria concordado em fazer sem erros. Mas ela era minha vida, e um erro com ela, custaria nossas vidas, para não mencionar o dando que causaria para nossa família.

"Edward."

Eu levantei meu rosto e encarei Carlisle. "Ela vai me pedir para mordê-la junto a seu coração. Ela leu teorias em sites sobre injeção de veneno, bem como artigos sobre sistema circulátorio humano. Ela acha que se eu mordê-la perto de seu coração, a mudança ocorrerá mais rápido."

"Talvez ela possa estar certa. Me pergunto isso para mim mesmo. Ainda assim, dessa forma, tão perto do coração, se você beber muito ou aplicar muita pressão..." "_Nós poderíamos perder os dois_" seus pensamentos terminaram por ele.

"Esse é meu pensamento exato. Como explicar que isso é um risco muito grande para Bella entender?"

Carlisle sorriu e bateu no meu ombro "Normalmente, verbalisando sua preocupação"

"Isso funciona com você e Esme, e poderia até funcionar com Emmett em raras ocasiões. Mas Bella tende a entender que ela não está sendo permitida a ter decisões iguais."

"Isso pode ter mais a ver com o fato de você começar com um "não" invés de explicar todos os fatores primeiramente. Você mostrou ser superprotetor e às vezes até um pouco condescendente quando se trata de Bella.

"Eu tenho trabalhado duro nos últimos meses para mostrar-lhe que posso relaxar e permitir mais comprometimento."

"Ela sabe disso, Edward. E eu tenho certeza que ela levará isso em conta quando você explicar o perigo. Pessoalmente, eu estaria relutante em tentar, e eu já fiz isso antes."

"Então eu vou tentar do seu jeito. Vou explicar os perigos primeiro e depois eu vou recusar a ideia. Em troca eu vou deixá-la decidir de qual das duas formas que discutimos ela quer."

O sorriso de Carlisle se alargou. "Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Edward. Um bom marido, Um bom homem, sabe quando compartilhar decisões, você está aprendendo rápido."

Eu sorri, sentindo-me um pouco orgulhoso de mim mesmo, mas principalmente por manter Bella comigo depois de tudo. "Eu acho que você não tenha uma sugestão de como convencê-la a aceitar presentes."

Carlisle rui alto e me bateu nas costas. "Filho, esse problema é todo seu."

"Eu estava com medo disso."

"Mas eu tenho uma pequena ideia que irei negar para sempre se Bella de alguma forma descobrir que essa ideia partiu de mim."

Eu podia sentir minha sobrancelha arqueando enquanto eu esperava que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

"Ela sabe o quão culpado você irá se sentir com a dor da mudança. Você pode deixá-la saber o quão melhor você irá se sentir depois de lhe dar um presente para se desculpar. Embora, eu duvido que isso funcione por mais de um mês."

Eu esfreguei meu queixo com a mão, transformando suas palavras na minha cabeça e imaginando a reação de Bella. E então me voltei para Carlisle e sorri. "Carlisle, essa é a ideia mais desonesta e brilhante. Obrigado."

"Vamos lá", disse ele com uma risada enquanto nos colocávamos de pé. "Nós devemos voltar para fazer os preparativos finais no porão."

"Alice o transformou num quarto confortável, né?" eu perguntei, não tendo a oportunidade de checar por mim mesmo antes.

Os lábios de Carlisle puxaram pra cima em um sorriso. "É a Alice, Edward. O que você acha?"

Bella POV

"E não deixe que ele fique comigo se eu ficar muito delirante e disser coisas estúpidas que ele vai levar a sério e nunca mais se esquecer," eu avisei a Alice e ao Emmett.

"Se você simplesmente me deixar amarrá-lo e levá-lo embora, não haveria razão para se preocupar" Emmett respondeu pela oitava vez.

"Mais uma vez, oh maravilha sem cérebro, você não vai gostar do que acontece quando ele se soltar, e ele vai se soltar", respondeu Alice.

"Sim, sim", Emmett disse rolando os olhos. "É uma força além da imaginação quando alimentada pela raiva crua. Eu entendo."

"Não vamos colocar isso à prova, Emmett," eu disse rapidamente, vendo um pouco daquele brilho travesso em seus olhos. Havia uma voz que jurava que a sua ideia era a melhor de todas. Por que ele ignoraria toda a sanidade, todos os argumentos racionais que estavam dando a ele, para não seguir os seus esquemas loucos?

"Claro, Bells. Vou me comportar." Suas palavras foram uma promessa, mas o sorriso em seus lábios era uma certeza do contrário.

"Emmett, estou falando sério."

"Eu também"

"Droga, cara!" Eu pulei da cama e fiquei sobre ele, puxando a mão dele para cima - ou melhor dizendo – ele me permitiu puxar a mão dele para cima. De qualquer maneira, eu envolvi meu dedo mindinho em torno do dele. "Pinky Swear*, Emmett Cullen."

Pinky Swear – é um juramento do tipo: prende os dedinhos mindinhos uns nos outros e faz uma promessa. Não sei que frase poderia colocar para traduzir direito, então deixei assim.

Emmett grunhiu e murmurou em um tom aborrecido. "Golpe baixo humano." Ele não deveria de saber que eu sabia que a sua fraqueza era o "pinky swear". Jasper tinha me dito que ele tinha sido o primeiro a descobrir sobre isso por acidente e que tinha usado com moderação por medo de que eles pudessem perder a única maneira que tinham de frear o comportamento de Emmett. Rose tinha sorte, ela só ameaçava dizendo que não ia mais fazer sexo.

"Claro, claro", eu disse a Emmett. "É tudo culpa do ser humano e não do vampiro que está determinado a chatear o meu marido. Agora jure."

"Tudo bem", ele bufou. "Eu juro de dedinho me comportar e não deixar o Edward louco. Embora eu não consiga ver como isso vai ser possível, porque o cara tem que ter alguns parafusos soltos por ser reprimido por todos esses anos."

"Qualquer parafuso que poderia ter sido solto foi corrigido ontem à noite." Realmente deve ter sido o fato de que tinha mantido uma coisa meio privada de uma vez, já que todo mundo estava agindo como se não nos tivesse deixado para trás em Forks noite passada. Essa era a única explicação que eu poderia ter para o vomito de palavras que saiu da minha boca e fez meu rosto queimar, enquanto Emmett e Alice rolavam no chão em histeria. Se eles pudessem ter chorado de tanto rir, eles com certeza teriam feito.

"Realmente, Alice e Emmett," Esme os repreendeu quando ela entrou no quarto. "Não há nada que poderia ser tão bem-humorado, quanto causar esse tumulto que vocês dois estão fazendo. Então me ajude, se vocês dois são os primeiros a quebrar alguma coisa."

"Esme, pergunte a ela o que ela disse," Emmett uivou através do seu riso, ainda deitado de costas e apontando um dedo grande para mim.

"Eu não sei o que ele está falando, Esme," eu menti.

Esme também sabia, mas ela sorriu e me abraçou como se ela não soubesse. "Você está nervosa, Bella?"

"Eu seria uma idiota se não ficasse nervosa. Mas mesmo assim, eu estou pronta."

"Então, eu também estou", uma voz perfeitamente aveludada disse atrás de mim.

"Edward!" Seu nome já estava em minha boca antes que eu tivesse meus braços e pernas em volta dele.

Ele me segurou com força e apertou o seu rosto no meu cabelo. Nós dois suspiramos de alívio e de paz, agora que estávamos juntos novamente. Gostaria de saber , provavelmente, pela milionésimo vez, se a minha mudança facilitaria as dores que ambos sentimos quando estamos distante.

"Estamos prontos, Edward," Alice falou. "Nós temos uma cama confortável. Temos um frigobar cheio de panos quase congeladas. Conjuntos extras de roupas leves. E o leitor de CD está carregado com um set list dos oito músicos clássicos favoritos de Bella."

"Deem-nos apenas alguns minutos a sós e nós vamos falar com todos vocês quando estivermos prontos", ele disse a ela. Suas palavras estavam um pouco abafadas por conta do meu cabelo.

Quando eu levantei a cabeça de seu ombro para olhar para ele, o quarto já estava vazio. "Você está realmente pronto? Eu entenderia se você precisasse de mais algumas horas."

Edward riu e apertou sua testa na minha. "Eu poderia ter mais alguns anos e ainda não poderia estar mais preparado."

"Como diabos você poderia! De jeito nenhum eu vou ter 23, enquanto você vai ficar nos 17."

"Você ainda estaria linda."

"Eu ficaria muito velha para você."

"Duvido".

Eu não poderia evitar a carranca que tomou conta do meu rosto. "Pare com isso, por favor. Você sabe a minha cabeça está feita sobre isso."

"Eu sei. E eu lhe asseguro que a minha também está indo pelo mesmo caminho. Mas eu não posso evitar de sentir a culpa que eu sinto."

"Eu sinto muito por isso", eu disse enquanto eu corria meus dedos pelos seus cabelos de bronze, esperando que meu toque o acalmasse um pouco. "Se eu pudesse tirar a sua culpa, eu o faria."

"E eu tomaria a sua dor."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu nunca deixaria."

Ele riu e tocou seus lábios nos meus por muito pouco tempo. "Teimosa. Eu amo você, Isabella."

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

Ele nos moveu através do quarto e nos sentamos juntos na cama. Na verdade, no colchão. Nós não queríamos nenhum acidente, então Alice não se incomodou com um jogo de cama completo. Ele levantou a minha mão e o anel do meu casamento captou a luz do sol que entrava pela janela do pequeno porão, localizada no alto da parede. Mesmo que eu tivesse super-habilidades, eu não poderia passar por aquela janela. Segurança em primeiro lugar.

Os lábios de Edward roçaram o meu queixo e então ele apertou a minha mão sobre o seu silencioso coração, seus olhos cor de âmbar cheio de tantas emoções me encaravam. "Bella, há algo que você gostaria de me perguntar, antes de eu trazer a família e começar?"

"Bem ... eu fiz alguma pesquisa."

Ele bufou. "Você se tornou bastante experiente em pesquisar essas coisas, não é, meu amor?"

"Na verdade a pesquisa foi feita com as anotações de Carlisle e livros médicos."

Ele me deu um olhar desconfiado, mas acenou com a cabeça para que eu continuasse.

"Eu estava lendo sobre a teoria de Carlisle, de quanto mais próximo do coração a mordida for, mais veneno é bombeado, então a mudança pode ocorrer de forma mais rápida. Pensei que poderia valer a pena tentar."

"As anotações dele falavam dos perigos de uma mordida perto do coração?"

"Na verdade não. Era apenas uma ideia rabiscada na margem da folha."

"Ele faz isso quando ele sente que as suas teorias são muito perigosas para fazer testes. Você deveria ver algumas de suas ideias para combater o câncer."

"Não, um médico que pode fazer as teorias deveria ser capaz de testá-las."

"As boas ideias, aquelas em que ele tem mais precisão a respeito, vão ser testadas. Mas as que ele não tem certeza de que são seguras, elas ficam sendo apenas um rabisco. Mas estamos fora de tópico. Nós estamos falando sobre a teoria da mordida."

"O que você considera como perigoso?"

"Se eu morder muito perto do seu coração, eu poderia facilmente beber muito de você. Se eu sugar com muita força, eu poderia causar um colapso em uma artéria. Se a mordida colocar muita dor em seu coração, você poderia entrar em parada cardíaca. A margem de erro supera de longe os benefícios possíveis, Bella. Se eu perder você... "

"Não há necessidade", eu disse rapidamente, colocando uma mão sobre os seus lábios. "Nós sabemos onde essa estrada vai nos levar. Então, essa ideia está fora de cogitação. Obrigada por falar comigo sobre isso, e não apenas me chamar de boba ou ficar com raiva."

"Obrigado por ouvir e não ser teimosa."

Eu ri quando eu passei meus braços em torno dele e o abracei. "Estamos ficando muito bons nisso de dar e receber compromissos, Cullen."

"Estamos certamente tentando, Sra. Cullen."

"Oh, isso é certo", eu disse com outra risada. "Você não pode mais usar Swan para mim."

"Só se eu for compará-la a um."

"Sim, eu acho que eu era uma espécie de patinho feio antes da Alice se aproximar de mim com seus produtos de tortura e os hábitos malucos de compras."

"Eu ouvi isso!" Alice gritou.

"Você tem alguma coisa que queira me perguntar, antes de começar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o rosto de Edward.

Ele sorriu, mostrando em sua expressão uma mistura de esperança e tristeza. O que eu não daria para ser capaz de colocar uma fita adesiva da minha boca e não machucar esse homem com qualquer coisa que eu poderia dizer. Jasper tinha me avisado como foi difícil com os outros antes de mim, e eu provavelmente iria implorar pela morte em algum ponto. Eu sabia que Edward poderia lidar com gritarias e gritarias, mas ele nunca iria esquecer as minhas palavras se eu pedisse isso a ele. Era a única coisa que eu queria que Alice me impedisse de dizer. Mas ela não podia ajudar, então eu só teria que encontrar uma maneira de manter a boca fechada.

"Bella, nós temos duas maneiras de fazer isso. Nós podemos ser muito clínicos sobre o assunto, onde todos estarão com a gente e você vai virar a cabeça para a parede enquanto eu te mordo. Ou podemos tentar torná-la uma experiência amorosa . Poderíamos estar sozinho para nos beijarmos e nos abraçarmos e uma vez que a família me ouvisse te morder, eles viriam para me ajudar a garantir que as coisas ocorram de acordo com o plano. A primeira opção é definitivamente a mais segura para você. A segunda tem seus pontos bons , mas me preocupo que você possa querer tirar os meus lábios de seu pescoço por conta da dor. "

"Então, eu estou tento uma escolha?" Eu perguntei, querendo ser muito clara sobre isso.

"Sim".

"Posso oferecer uma terceira opção?"

Ele pareceu surpreso e aliviado com a minha pergunta. "Por favor."

"Nossa família estará conosco, nos cercando com seu amor e apoio. Alice segurará a minha mão, enquanto Emmett ficará atrás de você, pronto para ajudar se for necessário. Carlisle e Esme vão estar conosco também. E depois que você me der o meu último beijo como sua esposa humana, eu vou virar minha cabeça para que você possa fazê-lo da forma em que vai se sentir mais seguro. Acho que seria uma mordida de amor verdadeiro. "

Eu não precisava de Jasper ou qualquer outra pessoa para me dizer que Edward estava se sentindo grato logo naquele momento. Estava escrito por todo o rosto e foi levado ao beijo que ele plantou em meus lábios. Ele ainda vai se sentir miserável, quando eu estiver com dor, ele ainda vai se sentir culpado por um tempo depois, mas ele não terá dúvidas de que fizemos isso com amor e cuidado, tanto quanto possível. E quando acabar, eu serei realmente sua em todos os sentidos. E com o tempo que ele esperou por mim, ele realmente merecia isso.

" Todos vocês podem entrar," disse Edward. Seus olhos ainda estavam em mim e suas mãos acariciavam meu rosto amorosamente e levemente. Estes próximos três dias serão difíceis, mas depois que passassem, ele iria finalmente ser capaz de me tocar como ele queria sem se preocupar em me machucar.

Os dedos de Alice se entrelaçaram nos meus e eu podia ver os grandes sapatos de Emmett com o canto do meu olho. Esme e Carlisle disseram palavras de amor e apoio, mas foi muito difícil de me concentrar em algo que não fossem os olhos cor de âmbar do Edward. Tantas emoções estavam mostrando em seu rosto, normalmente neutro: o amor, a esperança, a devoção, a culpa, a determinação. E esses eram apenas os que eu estava positivamente certa.

Edward e Alice me ajudaram a deitar no colchão e então eu virei minha cabeça, com os meus olhos focando a minha irmã. "Amo você, Ali".

"Também te amo, Bells".

"Vamos te ver do outro lado", Emmett disse, fazendo-me rir um pouco.

"Relaxe, o tanto quanto você pode, Bella", Carlisle instruiu.

"E saiba que estaremos ao seu lado durante todo tempo", Esme acrescentou.

"Eu amo você", Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de colocar um beijo suave no meu pescoço. Ele não estava nem me tocando e eu podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, eu odiava que fosse tão duro para ele, mas eu sabia que era o certo para ele ser o único a me mudar.

Ele deve ter concordado porque eu ouvi "minha para sempre" saindo de seus lábios enquanto beijava meu pescoço novamente. Ouvi sua inspiração e então senti seus dentes afiados afundando em meu corpo, rasgando a pele e o músculo, batendo na veia que mudaria nossas vidas para sempre.

Tentei ficar calma e consciente, focando os olhos de Alice, mas a dor era intensa e após os primeiros gritos eu desmaiei.

Eu não fiquei desmaiada.

Não por muito tempo.

Mas eu fiz tudo o que pude para manter minha boca fechada durante meus períodos de lucidez, incluindo o direito de morder meu lábio. Eles tentaram colocar um protetor de boca para me impedir de me morder, mas eu acabei com eles em poucos minutos.

Edward tentou uma abordagem diferente depois disso. "Isabella, por favor, me escute. Eu prometo que eu sei que qualquer coisa que você diga no momento da sua dor não é o que está em seu coração. Você já se deitou comigo, por isso, eu sei que o seu desejo real é passar por isso e começar a nossa eternidade. Pare de tentar me proteger e se concentre em si mesma agora, amor. Você pode gritar, me dizem para ir, e até mesmo pedir a morte, e tudo o que eu vou fazer é ficar aqui no seu lado e lembrar do quanto você é amada. "

Suas palavras me deram uma paz na minha cabeça que não estava no meu corpo, e eu sei que eu gritei e gritei e rasguei a minha roupa para apagar o fogo interno, e eu tinha quase certeza de que eu não proferi as palavras que eu estava temendo por toda a semana.

Não foi muito tempo depois disso, que a dor se tornou muito intensa para permitir que a minha consciência voltasse. Eu recuei na minha mente, o tanto quanto eu poderia, voltando para o meu casamento e os sons da minha família rindo e me dizendo que eles me amavam. Este foi um bom lugar para estar até que eu pudesse voltar para Edward e nossa família.

* * *

><p>NT: Não tem desculpas pela demora, portanto não vou tentar inventar. Simplesmente a vida real está cada dia mais puxada. Os comentários também não animam ninguém a traduzir. Sei que tem mais gente lendo, mas são raras as que saem do anonimato e comentam. Essa fic é muito fofa. Boa semana a todas e prometo outro rapidinho. Vamos colocar uma meta de 10 reviews e um capítulo novo? Lu.


End file.
